Orphee et Eurydice
by Artemis1088
Summary: What happens when an ancient curse is activated and Wonder Woman becomes a threat to humanity? Batman/WW ship, mature themes, some language, mild violence
1. Prologue

Orphèe et Eurydice by Artemis  
  
RATING: mild R  
  
SUMMARY: What happens when an ancient curse is activated and Wonder Woman becomes a threat to all mankind? BM/WW ship, mature themes, language, angst galore, cross between JLA and JL animated universe I guess. . . Elseworld or AU? shrug  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these DC characters, nor am I making any money from this. I also do not own the opera "Orphèe et Eurydice" or "King of the Hill."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you WonderWoman for the great idea of the curse-I loved fleshing out the story from that idea.  
  
A big thanks to Meljean Brook for all her support, encouragement, advice, reviews, inspirational song fics ;) , answering silly questions about things like Amazons and forks g, as well as pressuring me to put this on fanfiction.net.  
  
And thank you to everyone on the BB Message Boards (JLA RPG forum) who provided constant feedback and support with every chapter-you guys are nuts but I love it!  
  
Warning-shameless abuse of characterizations as well as mythology. (I do not claim this is any sort of reliable text of Greek Mythology!)  
  
*****************  
  
Prologue.  
  
*****************  
  
3,000 years ago, the island of Themiscyra. . .  
  
Queen Hippolyta appraised the man before her. He was strong for a man. He was impetuous too, to dare set foot on Amazonian land.  
  
She rather liked that about him.  
  
She stepped down from her throne and walked towards him.  
  
"Is this the latest fashion in Man's World?" she asked as she fingered the lion skin wrapped around his torso.  
  
"It gives me strength," Herakles replied with a smile, "Although never as strong as an Amazon."  
  
She stepped back and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you mock me with false flattery?"  
  
"Never, my Queen. One as wise as yourself would see through such falsehoods."  
  
Hippolyta stared at him, trying to gauge if he was serious. Amazons were accustomed to rude men, men who made too many assumptions about their society and island home.  
  
She sighed and replied, "Regardless, we cannot refuse the son of Zeus. You may stay here tonight and rest from your travels."  
  
Herakles bowed, but his eyes were raised, gazing at Hippolyta.  
  
She found him intriguing and could not wait to learn more about him.  
  
He, on the other hand, glanced at the girdle around her waist, and knew his ninth labor was as good as done.  
  
Late that evening, Hippolyta laid in bed, analyzing the sensations she felt. One of Herakles' muscular arms was thrown over her. She ran her hand up and down it, feeling the sinewy muscles that rippled under her touch.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Earlier, over dinner, he intrigued her even more with stories of his adventures. She was surprised a man could be so noble. She admitted to herself that she, Queen of the Amazons, was falling in love with a man.  
  
And it was with love in heart, and passion in her veins, that she invited Herakles to her bed.  
  
She thought again of the irony, of falling in love with this man, and grinned. Content, she fell asleep.  
  
Some time later, she awoke, sensing his absence. She sat up and looked around. He was gone.  
  
Her magical girdle, a gift from Ares the god of war, was gone as well.  
  
Hippolyta jumped from bed, grabbing her sword. She was outside in seconds, but her momentum slowed when she saw what lay before her.  
  
The beaten and bloody bodies of several of her Amazon sisters were scattered across the palace grounds. Other Amazons running to the scene, faltered in their steps as well.  
  
Hippolyta's eyes shifted to an Amazon staggering up to her.  
  
"Artemis! What happened?"  
  
The Amazon was clutching her arm, her tone sorrowful and apologetic.  
  
"Herakles. I am so sorry my Queen. We saw him running from the palace with your girdle from Ares. We tried to stop him."  
  
Hippolyta touched her shoulder. "Go get your wounds dressed. You did well."  
  
"But my Queen, we failed you!"  
  
Hippolyta shook her head. "This was my fault."  
  
The Amazon Queen looked at the slain bodies of her fallen sisters, her throat tightening as her emotions flew from anger to guilt.  
  
"Hera forgive me."  
  
As the Amazons tended to the survivors and carried away the dead, a heated discussion was begun on Mt. Olympus.  
  
"Aphrodite! Explain this!" Hera was furious.  
  
The goddess of love blushed and stammered before the queen of the gods. "Actually, I didn't do it. Her feelings were genuine. I just, uh, didn't stop her," she finished meekly.  
  
Hera's green eyes darkened. This was not what she wanted to hear.  
  
"First, my stepson has completed his ninth labor! He was not supposed to accomplish this one! Second, Amazons have been killed! They pray to us for protection and this is how we repay their worship!"  
  
Aphrodite stared at Hera with her eyes wide. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize this would happen! I just enjoyed seeing Queen Hippolyta in love."  
  
Athena watched with her cold, gray eyes. The goddess of wisdom had an idea.  
  
"There is little we can do now, but I know how we can prevent this from ever happening again."  
  
"Speak, Athena." Hera's eyebrow arched up as she listened in interest.  
  
"A curse on any Amazon should she fall in love with a man."  
  
"And if she does, what then? Do you suggest we punish her?"  
  
"Hardly. An Amazon in love with a man will then turn and destroy Man's World. The perfect way to protect our Amazons from the pain suffered today, as well as punish men."  
  
Aphrodite cleared her throat. "Now, I love curses as much as any goddess, but must this curse be so. . . deadly?"  
  
Athena appraised her coolly. "Why?"  
  
"Will it always be so tragic for an Amazon to know the love of a man? What if the curse is lifted when the love is returned?"  
  
Athena scowled, but Hera nodded.  
  
"Go ahead with the curse, Aphrodite."  
  
************************************************* 


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1  
  
*******************  
  
Present day, the training room of the JLA Watchtower. . .  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were practicing!" Diana called out to Batman as she deflected a batarang with a bracelet before jumping in the air, landing behind him.  
  
Batman spun and blocked her fist, "Maybe you're just slower." He head- butted her, which she went along with, because it gave her the opportunity to deliver a roundhouse kick to his ribs.  
  
He stepped back, glancing at his side, "What did I tell you about holding back?"  
  
She smiled apologetically. "Batman, I have to hold back, otherwise you'd have some broken ribs right now."  
  
He frowned and was about to reply, when they heard Superman's voice over the intercom, calling everyone to the meeting room.  
  
Diana and Batman glanced at each other. Superman's abrupt call for a meeting only meant one thing.  
  
At the door, Batman extended his hand, the gesture saying "after you." Diana rolled her eyes as she shook her head. She would never feel comfortable having doors opened for her because she's a woman, which he knew; just as she knew he would never feel comfortable not opening doors for women. This was a song and dance they both knew.  
  
Outside, Diana saw Shayera heading the same direction.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Diana shrugged. "We'll find out."  
  
Everyone sat, except Superman, who began speaking.  
  
"An explosion was just reported inside S.T.A.R. Labs. We all know the kind of research and equipment they have there. This requires our immediate attention."  
  
John thought aloud, "Couldn't the explosion just be an experiment gone awry?"  
  
Batman shook his head, "Not likely at this time of night."  
  
"Regardless," Superman continued, "We should still go and investigate. Flash, you remain in the Monitor Womb, keep us posted on any new developments. The rest of us will transport down."  
  
Flash opened his mouth to complain, but promptly shut it when Batman looked at him.  
  
Everyone transported down and all heads turned towards the blazing fire. Superman helped the firemen by blowing out what was still aflame. Among the smoldering remains, Shayera, Diana, and John checked for anyone trapped. J'onn interviewed survivors. Batman tried to stay out of sight as he looked for evidence and took samples.  
  
Flash's voice was heard over their earpieces. "Hey Supes-a museum break-in in Metropolis. Possible meta involvement. You want me to handle it?"  
  
Diana cut in. "Kal, I can take care of it-you've got your hands full."  
  
"Thanks Diana. Flash stay put."  
  
Everyone ignored Flash's groan and went back to work. Diana was already in the air.  
  
Diana got specifics from Flash enroute. She knew she was at the right place when she saw the police cars below, cops on the sidewalk, looking up at the roof with guns drawn. She landed on the rooftop and immediately heard footsteps behind her. She whirled around and frowned.  
  
"Aren't you a little far from home?"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The remains of the fire now out, Superman found Batman and asked the Detective in a low voice, "Found anything?"  
  
"Yes. The doors show damage on the outside, away from the explosion. Someone did break in."  
  
"Don't suppose you already-"  
  
"The blast pattern on the doors suggests Lexcorp technology," Batman interrupted.  
  
Superman busied himself as Batman finished up by checking the room with his x-ray vision. He looked up suddenly when Batman started striding out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Lexcorp."  
  
"That's in Metropolis."  
  
"Thanks for the geography lesson."  
  
"Which means I'm coming with you."  
  
Batman only looked at him for a moment before turning and walking out.  
  
Superman heard the sound of the Batwing approaching. Batman must have sent for it as soon as they arrived.  
  
Batman took off for Metropolis as Superman brought the others up to speed. Hawkgirl, J'onn, and Green Lantern transported back to the Watchtower and Superman flew towards his home city.  
  
Superman pressed the communication device in his ear and asked out loud, "Flash, any word on Diana?"  
  
"Nope, why?"  
  
"Batman and I will be in Metropolis shortly."  
  
"Ok, I'll see what's up."  
  
***************************************** 


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
  
*****************  
  
Catwoman grinned and replied, "I'm on vacation." She flicked her whip at Wonder Woman, but the Amazon was expecting that. She allowed the whip to wrap around her braceletted wrist, then grabbed it with her hand, and yanked, pulling Catwoman off balance. Diana was about to bind her in her own whip, when someone kicked her from behind. She fell forward, but managed to turn her head before she hit the ground.  
  
"Cheetah!"  
  
"I'm Thelma and she's Louise." Catwoman paused as she pushed herself off the ground. "Or is it the other way around?"  
  
Diana was back up on her feet herself. She swiftly kicked out her right foot, connecting solidly with Catwoman's stomach. The thief was airborne, smacking loudly onto the rooftop.  
  
"Ooh. . . Batman has a much gentler touch. . ." she muttered before closing her eyes.  
  
Diana chose to file that away for future analysis as she focused on the meta before her. Cheetah swung out and Diana protected herself from the claws with her bracelet. She jerked out a jab with her other hand, landing solidly on Cheetah's jaw. Her fists flew out, simultaneously blocking punches and connecting with Cheetah's head. As she was gaining ground, that was when Flash opened a line of communication.  
  
"Wondy, you there?"  
  
A quick hook, before responding, "Yes Flash, what is it?"  
  
Diana connected another right hook to Cheetah's head.  
  
"Supes wants to know what's up."  
  
She followed up with an uppercut to Cheetah's chin.  
  
"Catwoman and UGH-" Diana's body jerked back as Cheetah kicked her in the stomach, "Cheetah."  
  
Diana's feet were barely on the ground, as she propelled herself forward, landing blow after blow.  
  
"No fair, that's a cat fight I'd pay to see!" She could hear the leer in his voice.  
  
CRACK But she could never respond because the end of a bullwhip was wrapped around her neck. Diana grabbed at her throat, struggling with the whip. Cheetah pounced and swiped her claws at the Amazon's stomach, leaving four bloody trails.  
  
". . . The hotness of this experience is totally wasted on you. . ."  
  
Diana, still struggling to maintain an air supply, swung her leg straight up, into Cheetah's chin. The meta fell back, striking the back of her head.  
  
Now Catwoman was talking. "What, no witty repartee? How anyone in such a skimpy outfit could be as uptight as you I have no idea."  
  
". . . Meanwhile, I'm up here bored out of my mind. . ."  
  
Diana took one last gasp of breath before letting go of the part around her throat to grab the length of the bullwhip. Holding it with both hands and arms extended, she jerked it hard and spun, building momentum, as Catwoman swung from the other end like a yo-yo.  
  
"Wondy, I'm a man of action. . ." Flash's voice continued in her ear.  
  
Catwoman, no longer able to hold on, let go, and flew into a wall. Diana dropped to her knees, exhausted, and clawed at her neck to loosen the whip.  
  
". . .even if it's a routine museum robbery in Metropolis. . ."  
  
Cheetah was starting to push herself up, shaking her head.  
  
Diana walked over to her, her steps a little unsteady from the lack of oxygen and hog-tied Cheetah with the whip. Cheetah struggled and hissed at her and the Amazon, weary already, shut her up with one punch.  
  
". . . It's just not fair, Wondy. . ." Flash was whining again.  
  
Meanwhile, Catwoman started to stir.  
  
"So the big boys let you play in their town," she taunted Diana.  
  
Wonder Woman approached her and started tying up Catwoman in her lasso.  
  
". . . I'm the kid, so I get left behind. . ."  
  
"Now this is familiar. Batman and I usually play a little more before we get to this stage."  
  
Diana tried to hide her scowl as she tightened the knots.  
  
"Of course, his cuffs are a lot more fun," Catwoman taunted as Flash continued to whine in Wonder Woman's ear.  
  
". . . Why do I always get stuck with monitor duty?"  
  
Just then Batman and Superman showed up. Diana managed a smile and was about to greet her friends, but she was interrupted.  
  
"Batman! You could teach this one your gentle touch!"  
  
Diana jerked her head back at Catwoman's words.  
  
"Selina? What happened? What are you doing here?"  
  
Diana, her neck turning red with welts and blood dripping from under her torn uniform, looked at Batman in disbelief when she heard his voice.  
  
Batman was staring at Catwoman, stunned.  
  
Diana grabbed a loop of her lasso strung around Catwoman and shoved her to Batman's feet.  
  
"Take care of your pet." Without a glance at either man, she strode away.  
  
". . . So Wondy. . ." Flash's voice was cut short by Diana.  
  
"Shut up Flash."  
  
*********************************** 


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3  
  
******************  
  
"Superman! Did you and Batman have any luck?" Hawkgirl was on her feet, standing in front of the coffee table as John pushed a pizza box under the couch with his foot.  
  
"Hi Shayera. Not much."  
  
He glanced around at the lounge, smiling. They were like a bunch of kids when dad came home. He could see right through her to the empty beer bottles on the table. J'onn was doing his part, attempting to remove the bottles behind Shayera and place them back into the empty box.  
  
Did they always forget he had x-ray vision? Superman decided to have some fun with this first, so he walked all the way in and sat down on the couch next to John. Hawkgirl moved around the table with him, still standing in front of the table. Superman made note of all this and continued talking.  
  
"We won't know more until Batman analyzes whatever he found in the burnt labs."  
  
J'onn was slowly pushing the now full box as far away from Superman as he could, hiding his actions as he reached casually for an Oreo with his other hand.  
  
"We did find some suspicious files that may reference some of the technology stolen tonight. But Batman wants to run the files by Oracle first."  
  
Shayera and John were nodding with unnatural enthusiasm to his every word.  
  
"We ran into Diana too."  
  
J'onn must have told Shayera the table was cleared because she abruptly sat down on the other side of Superman.  
  
"Oh, how was Diana?" Shayera asked.  
  
Flash appeared suddenly. "She was in probably the HOTTEST fight EVER! And I missed it."  
  
John sat up and then immediately slouched back, hoping to hide his reaction.  
  
Shayera raised her mace towards Flash, but Superman calmly grabbed the handle above her head.  
  
"Sorry, babe-I didn't mean to forget about you." Flash rolled his eyes.  
  
Superman patiently clarified as he gently wrested the mace form Shayera's grip and deposited it behind the couch. "Apparently Catwoman and Cheetah paired up in a short-lived partnership."  
  
"Is that how Diana was injured?"  
  
Superman turned to J'onn, concern evident on his face. "She was hurt?"  
  
"I sensed some intense pain from her at one point, during her fight. I entered her mind and asked her if she was all right. She stated she was fine and told me to get out."  
  
"I was busy taking Cheetah down to the police and Diana had already left."  
  
"What was Batman doing?" Shayera couldn't hide a touch of anger from her voice.  
  
"Returning Catwoman to the Gotham authorities." Batman stood at the door. "Why do you ask?"  
  
The other men were equally confused.  
  
"What are you implying Shayera?" John asked.  
  
"It sounds to me that Diana had a pretty tough fight, got hurt, finally had those two apprehended, but then the cavalry shows up, late, ignore her, and run to the two pussy cats that just injured her, and take credit with the police."  
  
The men were still staring at her.  
  
"But then again, that's just a woman's take on it."  
  
Superman pondered this for a second and felt pangs of guilt. He looked over to Batman, but the Dark Knight was already gone.  
  
"She did tell me to shut up. That was unusual."  
  
"No it isn't Flash."  
  
Flash glared at John and changed the subject.  
  
"Where'd all the pizza go?"  
  
Three pairs of guilty eyes turned to Superman. He smiled and stood up.  
  
"I'm sure you were very neat and clean in here."  
  
Superman paused at the door.  
  
"And don't forget to recycle those bottles."  
  
******************  
  
Diana took her time in the shower, enjoying the feel of the hot water as she washed away the blood and sweat. She was in the apartment she kept in Gateway City as an ambassador. After leaving Metropolis, she realized the Watchtower was too far away and all she wanted to do was take a nice hot shower and go to bed, the sooner the better.  
  
Diana leaned her head against the cool tile and closed her eyes. Men were fools, she reassured herself. They couldn't help themselves. The usual Amazon reinforcement wasn't working, so she focused on the hot water. She sighed. She could stay here forever-  
  
The soft sound of a footfall and her eyes opened. She turned off her shower and wrapped a towel around herself and paused by the doorway, listening. Nothing. She stepped out into her bedroom and as her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw him in sitting in a chair in a corner.  
  
"I could hear you come in, Bruce. That's not like you."  
  
"I heard the shower running and wanted to get your attention."  
  
"You could have knocked."  
  
Batman was grateful for the darkness. It hid his blush as he said in his best monotone, "You left the bathroom door open."  
  
"I was talking about the front door."  
  
He didn't respond, but stared at her bare skin exposed around the towel. The moonlight glinted off the drops of moisture, giving her an ethereal glow. Diana, in mythology, goddess of the Moon and the hunt, punishable by death for any mortal man to see her bathing--  
  
He halted his thoughts and stated out loud, "I wanted to see if you're all right, Princess."  
  
She sat on the edge of her bed and stared at him, forcing a smile.  
  
"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You were injured." He noted her hand reflexively touched her stomach, but then dropped it back to her lap.  
  
"It was nothing. I'm fine, really." She added a smile to reassure him.  
  
He looked at her neck and noticed dark welts forming. The Dark Knight was on his feet instantly, his gloved hand moving her wet hair to get a better look.  
  
"Diana." His tone was firm and he looked directly into her eyes.  
  
She clutched her towel with one hand and pushed his hand away with the other.  
  
"Oh, just a little strangulation by a whip," she laughed uneasily. She bit back the words "from your girlfriend." He was so close to her. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. "I'm still breathing." Barely, she thought to herself as her heart pounded a little harder. How can he stand so close and not hear her heart trying to jump out of her chest?  
  
Batman noticed her nervous laugh and assumed she was still hiding her other injury. He straightened and looked around the room. A few short steps to the other side of her bed and he picked up her torn top, the shredded material evident even in the dark room.  
  
"Diana."  
  
"I'm not even bleeding anymore."  
  
"You were bleeding?"  
  
Diana cursed to herself, and out loud stated evenly, "Not anymore. I told you I'm fine."  
  
"I should check it. It might be infected."  
  
Diana suppressed a surge of excitement at his words and swiftly added in an attempt to put him on the defensive, "Sure Bruce, I'll just drop my towel."  
  
She stood up and he froze. Emboldened by his reaction, she touched the top of the towel. His eyes fell to the floor.  
  
She walked closer to him, grinning.  
  
"Don't worry. I will spare you the horror of seeing my nude form," she added melodramatically. People in Man's World were so uptight about nudity.  
  
"No, uh," he stammered, "It's not--" He stopped when he looked up and saw her grin.  
  
Diana gave him a knowing look as she patted his shoulder and stepped around him to her closet. She grabbed underwear from a drawer on the way and slipped those on without removing her towel. Batman's eyes dropped to the floor again. Her back to him, she dropped the towel and slipped on a nightshirt. She turned back around and tugged up her shirt, exposing her abdomen.  
  
"See? I'm already healing. I won't even scar." He still wouldn't look at her, so she impulsively grabbed his hand and ran his fingers over the scabbed ridges of skin. She realized too late what she had done, acknowledging the power of his touch on her bare skin when she had to suppress a shiver. Her abdominal muscles clenched.  
  
Batman allowed himself a microsecond to enjoy the moment and then looked into her eyes and removed his hand.  
  
"Good." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Well, I'll be going then," he added lamely.  
  
He went to the balcony and jumped, as the grappling hook snagged a nearby ledge. She watched him swing down, a strange feeling of disappointment rising in her throat. She climbed into bed and tried to sleep, but her thoughts of him were too distracting. She felt some relief that he didn't ask about her "pet" comment. Of course, maybe he wasn't offended, which may be worse. But then again, he seemed concerned about her injuries. Her sigh at the thought of him actually caring about her became a groan when she remembered he didn't notice her in Metropolis. He had eyes only for that common criminal. But he came here tonight, she reminded herself. Frustrated, she jumped out of bed and started pulling off her shirt, heading to the bathroom.  
  
"Great Hera, I need a another shower."  
  
************************* 


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4  
  
****************  
  
"Wonder Woman!"  
  
A few tape recorders were shoved in her face. "The League has been at odds with Luthor for years-why come here tonight?" "Any news on S.T.A.R. labs?" "Has the League figured out who did it?" "Wonder Woman! Where's Superman?"  
  
"Wonder Woman!" Clark hurried across the room when he spied the Ambassador of Themyscira enter the ballroom.  
  
Diana saw Kal and stopped, a huge smile on her face. She found Superman as Clark so amusing. She also enjoyed playing along, she thought to herself as she put out her hand, ignoring the other reporters.  
  
"I'm not Wonder Woman tonight, Mr. Kent. It's just Diana."  
  
He shook her hand vigorously. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Cameras continued to flash at the ambassador as she and Clark strolled to a far corner. He spoke in low tones, well aware that she could still hear him above the din of the room.  
  
"First of all, thanks for actually coming here. I know you hate these things, but you. . . you look beautiful."  
  
She couldn't hide her surprise at his words when she thanked him. He stammered a bit more, and then hurried the conversation along.  
  
"Second, I have to apologize again for what happened a few nights ago. I'm sorry I didn't notice your injuries. And I should have let you take Cheetah down to the police yourself. I wasn't trying to take credit."  
  
Diana grinned and shook her head. "There is nothing for you to apologize for. I am sorry I was a little testy that night. I shouldn't have just left like that."  
  
"J'onn said you were injured?"  
  
She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm fine now. I still had some bruising yesterday, but as you can see, " she lifted her chin, "no signs of it now, and certainly no pain."  
  
She smiled at him again, changing the subject. "So what's the plan?"  
  
"Well, Bruce is already here. Hawkgirl's in the Monitor Womb and she only knows about you being here of course, but she believes Batman and I are near on stand-by."  
  
Diana nodded. "So if anything happens, I should notify her first, as a pretense to alert both of you."  
  
"Right."  
  
"You don't honestly believe Lex would be so foolish, do you?"  
  
"I don't know what he has planned, but there's a lot of important people here, so I think Bruce is right to be suspicious."  
  
Diana looked around the room, noticing the various political leaders, celebrities and Fortune 500 types all mingling and sipping champagne. A handful of reporters and photographers wandered around the room, getting quotes and snapping photos. Lex Luthor had orchestrated this charity gala to raise funds for orphaned children of wars. The League members in attendance all doubted his altruism.  
  
Bruce Wayne watched the two from across the room. Diana was shaking Clark's hand and gracing him with a smile. Clark had a big goofy grin as he held her hand limply. If any man personified "aw, shucks," it had to be Clark Kent. Bruce watched Clark high tail it back to Lois ("whipped," the Bruce Wayne in him couldn't resist observing) and he took that as his cue to approach her.  
  
Diana looked stunning. As Bruce Wayne, he could openly stare at her, so he allowed himself an appreciative observation. Her dress was something from Themyscira, or at least the design, as she looked like she stepped right out of a Greek epic. The dress was white, clasped at the shoulders. The soft folds of the toga-like gown skimmed the curves of her body. A ribbon- like silver band wrapped and crossed around her from waist to bodice, drawing his eyes to her trim waist and the curves of her breasts. A similar band was wrapped in her raven hair, which was up in loose, fat curls. A simple wrap made of the same material as the dress hung around her arms, slipping off her shoulders. A thick silver necklace lay at the base of her throat and she wore her bracelets as usual. This striking new appearance, coupled with her height, drew attention from everyone. She crossed the room, radiating the confidence and beauty of a Princess, to meet him.  
  
He gulped as they approached each other. He suddenly felt inadequate. A living goddess was walking up to him. He reminded himself that he knew her. They were friends. He knew her well. She tends to lead with her right when she throws punches. She annoys him when she calls Clark, "Kal." She takes her goddesses' names in vain far too often. She yells at Flash in self-righteous indignation. She's honest to a fault. She tells people exactly what she's thinking. She paradoxically fights for peace.  
  
He stopped this train of thought when he realized the last five were traits he enjoyed; therefore his attempt to distract himself was hardly working. He focused instead on being Bruce Wayne as Diana stood before him, a slight smile on her lips.  
  
************************************  
  
Clark gave Lois a quick kiss on the cheek as he handed her a glass.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"How was the 'interview?'" she replied dryly.  
  
"Good, um, good," nodding absently as he followed Lois's line of site. She was, along with the majority of men in the room, watching Diana walk.  
  
He turned back to her. "It's work, you know that. Anything on Lex?"  
  
Her eyes never left the Princess. "Nope. All his people claim this event is just Lex 'reaching out and giving back.' I've heard more clichés here than interviewing a baseball coach."  
  
"Manager."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He continued to watch her face. He grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb over the wedding band.  
  
"It is just work. You're stuck with me."  
  
Lois relaxed as she continued to watch Diana, not so much because of Clark's words, but because Diana was now in the company of another man.  
  
"'Atta boy Bruce!" she couldn't help murmuring.  
  
Clark, of course, caught that.  
  
"Are you writing for the gossip columns now?" he chuckled.  
  
"Mm-hm. Been rethinking my infatuation with the Pulitzer. Fluff is a far less stressful way to write." She grinned at him before returning her gaze to the room.  
  
"Well, that's just work too, you know," he gestured to his friends from the League.  
  
"Fluff?"  
  
"No, them."  
  
Lois continued to watch the pair as she sipped her champagne.  
  
"Sure it is, Smallville."  
  
******************************************* 


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5 (intentional reference to infamous JLA moment in BM/WW ship history)  
  
************  
  
"Hey gorgeous."  
  
"Mr. Wayne."  
  
Bruce offered his arm and he caught Diana's teasing glare and shake of her head as she grudgingly took it. Arm in arm they strolled around the lavish room.  
  
"This is a new look for you Princess."  
  
"Different, yes. New, hardly. This design is a few millennia old, making me incredibly out of style," she grinned, but stopped under his intense stare directly into her eyes. She shifted her gaze forward and continued. "I'm here as a representative of Themiscyra, so I assumed I should look like the part."  
  
She grinned again, suddenly feeling nervous and filled the silence, "Besides, I don't exactly have time to wander around a mall."  
  
He didn't get the joke, so instead his eyes made an obvious trek up and down her body as he flashed a wolfish grin.  
  
"Well I'm certainly enjoying the new look."  
  
She stopped and stood there, her brow creased. "Must you still act like him, even when it's just us?" she whispered.  
  
Bruce looked at her blankly for a moment, and then grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the couples slowly dancing. She followed, but her annoyance was evident in the small frown that fell on her features.  
  
He pulled her towards him, one hand on the small of her back, his other hand still holding hers. As they moved slowly to the music, he leaned close, his lips next to her ear.  
  
"Sorry. But you know I have to keep up the act."  
  
Diana was enjoying the soft rumble of his voice and the cadence of his breath so intimately close. She immediately missed it when he pulled his head back to flash her another playboy grin.  
  
She wasn't angered, however, when she noticed the grin didn't match the look in his eyes. She reminded herself that she knew the real him and this was just an act. She sighed inwardly. She really should not be encouraging this behavior, but if she could play along with Clark as the reporter. . .  
  
"Won't your date be jealous?"  
  
"You're it." Bruce would never show it, but he did feel gratitude towards her at that moment. He knew she must have been swallowing the urge to tell him off, or leave. He was genuinely surprised she was still on the floor in his arms.  
  
"A little presumptuous aren't we, little man?" She arched a perfect eyebrow at him.  
  
He abruptly pulled her close. "'Little?'" She recognized Batman in his smirk.  
  
"Ah, defensive now?" she laughed, enjoying the banter.  
  
He spun her and again pulled her closer to his body. "I would think you'd be nicer to someone who still has your lasso, Princess."  
  
That was said a little too loudly and a few neighboring couples glanced at Bruce and Diana, eyes wide. Fortunately, Diana was too lost in her own thoughts to notice the extra attention.  
  
Great Gaea. How could she forget he had her lasso? Because she was trying to forget that night, she sadly admitted to herself.  
  
Bruce watched the change in her demeanor and knew what she was thinking about. He remembered Hawkgirl's eerily accurate summary of that night's events. An unfamiliar tightness in his throat signaled pangs of regret and guilt. He leaned close to her ear.  
  
"About that night. . ." he paused to collect his thoughts.  
  
Diana pulled back to look him in the eyes and shook her head. "No, my attitude was improper. Whatever your relationship is with her, I should trust you to handle it responsibly."  
  
"Diana-"  
  
"Bruce, it's none of my business and frankly, I'd rather not know."  
  
He opened his mouth but shut it when he noticed they were getting too much attention from the other dancers. His face slid into a smirking grin and asked suggestively, "Want to get that lasso back?"  
  
"I think we need to talk," she whispered, eyebrows raised.  
  
He leaned close again and whispered, "Dinner at the mansion, Sunday, eight."  
  
Her breath caught at both his proximity and in surprise at his words. Was he asking her out?  
  
"That's a little late for a meal," using humor to conceal her excitement.  
  
"Seven then?" He swallowed and added, "And hit me."  
  
"What did you just say?" She pulled away from his shoulder to look at him, her brow furrowed in confusion, but a smile tugging the corners of her lips.  
  
He pulled her back and she heard him chuckle softly before he murmured, "Your one chance, you never get to when we spar!"  
  
"Excuse me?" But she was still laughing.  
  
"We have an audience."  
  
She started to look up, but Bruce pulled her head back to his neck.  
  
"Well don't look!" But she could hear the humor in his hushed voice. She was amazed. The Dark Knight was being silly. The Batman was having fun. Diana was trying to hard not to grin and couldn't respond.  
  
"The womanizing playboy has been murmuring all manner of vulgar obscenities into your ear for a good minute now, as well as holding you sinfully close. I believe they're waiting for a reaction, Princess."  
  
She pressed her head against his shoulder to suppress her giggles. Bruce felt her body shaking with repressed laughter and couldn't help grinning himself. Diana was giggling?  
  
"You're ruining my reputation. I'm supposed to be offensive not funny." That only made her shake more with suppressed laughter. He waited until she was still. Meanwhile he flashed a smirk at an older man who had been openly staring at them.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Does this happen on all your dates?" she whispered back, smiling.  
  
"Only the good ones."  
  
On that note, before she dissolved into laughter again, she pulled back and smacked him in the shoulder. Diana recognized Batman's smirk on his lips as she had seen it when they trained together. Dare accepted, she was about to make the act even more effective and shove him away, when someone starting tapping the microphone.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Luthor would like to make an announcement."  
  
Bruce and Diana glanced at each other, and started moving apart, to better cover the room, just in case. Bruce caught Clark's glance across the room. Clark was already moving towards one of the exits, presumably to change.  
  
Lex stepped up to the microphone. "Hello and thank you. I'm pleased to see a lot of distinguished guests here. I see you're all having a good time."  
  
Diana felt a little embarrassed by that remark, but returned her attention to the stage.  
  
"Thank you all for your support tonight. We're doing a lot of good, I'm sure. But. . . I had an ulterior motive."  
  
He paused for drama. Diana's muscles tensed.  
  
"I wanted all of you, my dearest friends, oh and the press. . ."  
  
Soft chuckles rippled across the room at the lame joke.  
  
Diana couldn't resist an incredulous look at Bruce at the "dearest friends" remark, but he was focused on Luthor, lips curled in Bruce Wayne's foppish grin. His stare was Batman's however. Diana was struck by the absurdity of such a combination.  
  
". . . to be the first to hear me announce. . ."  
  
The room remained silent during his dramatic pause, most eyes rapt on Lex, except for three people who were concentrating on moving to the best tactical position.  
  
"My campaign for PRESIDENT!"  
  
The attendees broke out into cheers and applause, all except the three heroes, frozen and dumbfounded at the odd turn events have taken.  
  
**************************  
  
The other dancing couples at the gala weren't the only audience enrapt with Bruce and Diana that evening.  
  
From Olympus, Aphrodite and Athena stood side by side and watched their interactions at the ball. Both were concerned, but for slightly different reasons.  
  
The gray-eyed goddess frowned. "She can't really be falling in love with a mortal man, can she? She is Diana, greatest of the Amazons. This makes no sense."  
  
Aphrodite shook her head. "Sorry, but Diana is very capable of love. One of my gifts remember?"  
  
Athena steeled her face from any reaction. Why didn't Aphrodite bless Diana with something more practical than love and beauty? She herself had blessed the clay figure with wisdom and she hoped their Champion would make use of it now.  
  
"This curse has lain dormant for three thousand years. The consequences of it now, in today's world. . . well, it would be far more devastating than what we originally planned."  
  
The goddess of love smiled, "But that is why we added a failsafe."  
  
Athena raised an eyebrow, "This is your expertise. Is such a man, who fights in shadows and surrounds himself in darkness, capable, let alone worthy?"  
  
Aphrodite turned to her and smiled at Athena's warrior interpretation. "He may fight in the dark, but he is not of it. Everything he does, who he is today, was and remains grounded in love: a son's love for his parents, a father's love for his sons, a knight's love for his kingdom, his city that he protects above all else."  
  
"But can he attest to his love?"  
  
The goddess of love's smile faded as she turned her gaze back towards the west and could not answer. 


	7. Chapter 6

chapter 6  
  
*****************  
  
"Is he for real?"  
  
"It certainly appears that way, Flash." Wonder Woman replied.  
  
"But he's a bad guy! Supes, he's like, your arch nemesis or whatever. How are you going to stop him?"  
  
Superman had no response. When he first heard Lex's announcement, he thought it was funny. He and Lois shared a long laugh that night. His unnatural quiet began the morning the photo of Lex and the Man of Steel had appeared on the front page of the Daily Planet. He knew no such photograph was ever actually taken. There was even an alleged quote from Superman about Lex, something to the effect that he told him he should have ran for president years ago. His own paper, the same paper he wrote for as Clark Kent, betrayed him. He watched Lex on the news, thanking Superman for his kind words whenever a microphone was in his face.  
  
To top it off, Batman did track down the people responsible for stealing prototypes and setting off the bomb in S.T.A.R. labs. However, when they "confessed," they claimed they were hired to "frame" Lexcorp. Their confession coincided with the evening news of the day following Lex's announcement. The sympathy and support for Lex was overwhelming.  
  
Clark had been swallowing and repressing his anger for a full 48 hours by the time of the JL meeting. Now, he just sat there, his jaw clenching and unclenching.  
  
"Supes? Dude? Why are you so quiet?"  
  
Superman jumped up, but Diana, J'onn, and John were on him in a second. Diana and J'onn each grabbed an arm as John extended a green force field in front of him. Superman's right eye was twitching, his jaw clenched.  
  
"Hera give me strength!"  
  
Superman are you with us? Please sit back down J'onn attempted to penetrate his thoughts.  
  
"Shayera, Flash, get out of here!" John urged.  
  
Batman remained seated but his hand went to a nondescript compartment on his utility belt. And remained there.  
  
Flash and Shayera stood in the doorway watching their teammates wrestle with Superman.  
  
"He snapped. . ." Shayera said in awe.  
  
"I've been waiting for this from Bats every night. I never saw this coming from him. . ."  
  
**************************************  
  
"So yes, J'onn did end up sedating him, but I don't know for how long."  
  
Diana took a sip of her wine and continued, her listener completely engrossed in her story.  
  
"And apparently Flash and Shayera went out shopping and bought several of those. . ." She frowned and held up her fists, clenching and unclenching them rapidly, then stopped and smiled apologetically. "I don't know what those things are called."  
  
"Ah, yes, I believe they are simply 'stress relievers,'" Alfred supplied. "It was a popular Father's Day gift from Master Dick to Master Bruce."  
  
Diana knew Nightwing from her sister Donna and laughed, "I can see that."  
  
Alfred refilled her glass. "I have only met Mr. Kent a few times, but I would have never imagined this."  
  
Diana shook her head. "Neither did we. From what J'onn could discern, Clark has been repressing his anger towards Lex for years. It isn't in his nature to hate anyone, including a criminal. And the fact that Lex always manages to slip out of trouble, the latest being S.T.A.R. labs. . ."  
  
"I did take note of the poorly made photo of the two. May I presume that was the last straw for Mr. Kent?"  
  
She grimaced and nodded. "Also, all of Lex's appearances on television, a constant reminder."  
  
Alfred had decades of experience detecting somber moods and noticed hers immediately.  
  
"Miss Diana, have you ever had a tour of the Manor?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head, "No. Are you offering?"  
  
He pulled out her chair and then held open the kitchen door, "Right this way Miss Diana."  
  
She followed him around Wayne Manor, appreciating what a good historian Alfred was. They were standing in front of a portrait and Alfred was offering an anecdote regarding the painter when they both heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall.  
  
"Alfred? Is she-"  
  
Bruce stopped mid-sentence when he saw her. She was wearing a red dress of a soft silk. The fabric gathered in a modest neckline and the hem of the dress skimmed her high heels. Her hair was pulled back in a twist. He was relieved to see she was smiling.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi. Sorry I'm late. . ."  
  
************************** 


	8. Chapter 7

chapter 7  
  
******************  
  
When Diana fell into step behind Alfred, Bruce froze. In contrast to the modest front, there was a dramatic plunge in the back of the dress, settling in rolling folds, very, very low on her back. As revealing as her uniform was, he had long since schooled himself not to think of her beyond the boundaries of their friendship, especially as Batman. Such distractions would be dangerous during a fight. But this was a part of her body the uniform covered and her hair covered the rest. With her hair up, his eyes could trace a line from her neck down her spine. An indulgence he was allowed to consume. Virgin to his eyes was this new expanse of taut skin, fine muscles beneath the surface, the hint of movement beneath the low folds of the gown with each step. . .  
  
Bruce suddenly realized he didn't know what to do with his hands as he walked slowly next to her. He was ashamed to admit he missed everything Alfred just said. Were his palms sweaty? Inwardly he groaned. He was the Batman. He can't have sweaty palms.  
  
He looked around when once he realized they stopped walking. They had reached one of the living rooms. Alfred wasn't there. Where did he go? He met Diana's gaze and realized he was supposed to do something.  
  
"Oh, right, please sit."  
  
She sat down and placed her hands in her lap. A second later, she unfolded them and moved them to her sides. Another second and her hands were back in her lap. This went on a few more times before her hands suddenly stilled, palms flat against her thighs. He looked away from her hands and realized she was watching him, a shy smile directed his way.  
  
"We're both nervous," she said softly.  
  
He sat down next to her. "Ridiculous, isn't it?"  
  
She cleared her throat before asking, "So, what were you doing before you came home?"  
  
He smiled. She was so. . . kind, sweet, polite? All those words sounded inadequate and insincere though. Any of his past dates would have just demanded why was he late.  
  
"Just meeting Nightwing. He's taking care of patrol for me tonight."  
  
Smiling, she asked, "Does Robin know you've supplied him with backup?"  
  
A quick smirk before responding, "You mean does he know that I refuse to let him patrol by himself yet? Yes, we've had that discussion a few times."  
  
She laughed and raised an eyebrow. "'Discussion?'"  
  
His grin and nod acknowledged her point before asking softly, "Any news on Clark?"  
  
"J'onn's keeping him heavily sedated." Her eyes went down to her lap. "I left once he was sleeping. I, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."  
  
At the moment, Bruce wasn't sure what he was supposed to do either. Among the three of them, Diana was always the one who consoled, a source of reassurance and optimism to both Superman and Batman, the latter never admitting his need. This was an unfamiliar role for him, and unsure of what to say, he simply reached out and took her hand.  
  
He stared at their joined hands, a strange contented feeling settling his pulse. He was starting to analyze his reaction to such contact when she spoke.  
  
"So, why did you ask me here?"  
  
"You said we needed to talk."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
  
Diana looked down, her fingers playing with the fringe on the pillows.  
  
"Diana?"  
  
He was unaware that he was rubbing his thumb back and forth slowly over the back of her hand, thereby distracting her thoughts.  
  
She sighed before speaking. He could imagine her asking Hera for strength.  
  
"I still feel awful about that night in Metropolis."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Another sigh before explaining, "I behaved terribly. I was jealous."  
  
Her last words were whispered so he reflexively repeated them.  
  
"You were? Jealous?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Yes, Catwoman was making all these comments, alluding to the two of you. Then you show up and. . ." Her hand started to pull out of his.  
  
He only gripped her hand more firmly and nodded, "And then I appear and, like an ass, ignore you and immediately start talking to Selina."  
  
She looked at him in surprise.  
  
He had the briefest of grins before explaining, "Hawkgirl correctly deduced that night's events and was kind enough to spell it out for the stubborn males in attendance, myself included."  
  
She laughed as she added, "I should thank her again, then, because she also lent me this dress."  
  
He was thinking he needed to thank Hawkgirl as well, when Diana interpreted his silence as confusion and added, "The back is rather dramatically cut, for her wings."  
  
"I hadn't noticed," he lied.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at that and asked, "Do I need to use my lasso?"  
  
He jumped up at that, looking apologetic. "Sorry. Just realized I still have it."  
  
Returning, lasso in hand, he paused at the doorway. Her head was tipped forward, looking at something on the coffee table. He stood behind her, once again enrapt with the expanse of skin in view. He blushed realizing she looked almost nude from this angle.  
  
Nope, he thought to himself, never noticed.  
  
***************************************** 


	9. Chapter 8

chapter 8  
  
******************  
  
"Where's Wondy?" Flash asked as he sat down at the table.  
  
"She has a date." Shayera grinned, despite the fact she was talking to Flash.  
  
Flash fell over dramatically clutching his heart. "How could she do this to me?"  
  
"Why are you complaining? You have Linda." J'onn put an Oreo into his mouth.  
  
John was concentrating at the task at hand. "Well I don't like this one bit."  
  
Shayera looked at him stunned.  
  
"John, are you saying you care that she's dating Bruce Wayne?"  
  
"No. I'm saying we need five people. Four just ain't right."  
  
"Bruce Wayne?" Flash sputtered. "Is she after his money?" He smirked. "That's why I'd date him."  
  
Shayera rolled her eyes and wished she had her mace.  
  
"Hurry up John." Shayera glanced at Flash. "Now. Before I hit him."  
  
"Shayera, you know we are not allowed to use weapons or powers here," J'onn stated before eating another Oreo.  
  
John complied.  
  
Everyone busied themselves for a few seconds but all faces remained impassive.  
  
"I wish Wondy was here. She can't keep a straight face no matter what," Flash spoke up, breaking the silence.  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
Shayera beamed gratitude at John.  
  
"Flash, do you have any sixes?"  
  
Flash grinned gleefully.  
  
"Go fish!"  
  
**************************************  
  
Diana could smell his aftershave and knew Bruce had returned. She could sense him directly behind her. But he didn't move or say a word, so neither did she. Her pulse was throbbing and she attempted slow, deep breaths. She closed her eyes in anticipation of his voice or touch.  
  
Instead, she heard him take a step closer, still behind her. Her heart pounded inversely with the slowing of her breaths. Her skin tingled as every sense heightened. She held her breath completely, waiting.  
  
More soft sounds of movement and she could tell he was in front of her. She could feel his breath inches from her face. She felt his hand against her cheek, and the slide of his fingers into her hair.  
  
She opened her eyes and stiffened, as did he at the sound of Alfred's cough. Bruce was on his feet and Diana had turned around.  
  
"Excuse me. Miss Diana, Master Bruce, dinner is ready."  
  
"Thank you Alfred."  
  
Bruce extended a hand to Diana and helped her up. She noticed he was smiling. She hoped her face wasn't too flushed.  
  
In the dining room, Alfred nodded stood behind a chair waiting for her. Bruce went over to him and said in a hushed tone, "I remembered," as he pulled out her chair.  
  
"Of course you did, sir," Alfred replied dryly.  
  
"I can pull out my own chair," Diana protested.  
  
"Not while I'm in this house, madam," Alfred retorted.  
  
Diana frowned but sat as Bruce gently slid her chair in.  
  
It was a long table, but instead of sitting at the ends, they sat opposite each other on the long sides, with minimal distance between them.  
  
They just sat there, occasionally catching the other's glance before looking away. Diana thanked Hera when Alfred brought out the soup.  
  
She looked at its orange color for a moment, as did Bruce.  
  
"Alfred, what is this?"  
  
"Cream of carrot soup with fresh ginger, sir. You've had it before."  
  
"Did I like it?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Alfred answered in his dry tone.  
  
Diana was laughing at him before Alfred got out of the door.  
  
"What?" but he was grinning back.  
  
"You," she managed, unable to suppress a smile. She shook her head.  
  
Conversation was easier between them after that ice-breaker. He was surprised to learn she enjoyed Edna St. Vincent Millay's poetry and actually read the Harry Potter books. She was amused to discover he was a fan of old kung fu movies. Between the both of them, they spoke several languages.  
  
By the time Alfred brought out the pan seared duck breast with cassis compote, accompanied by roasted winter vegetables with rosemary and calamata olives, they were debating the merits of reality television shows. Once again, Bruce asked Alfred what they were eating. Diana's ears perked up at "olives."  
  
"That's about as close to Greek cooking as Alfred gets."  
  
"Then maybe next time, I should have you over for dinner."  
  
"Authentic Greek cuisine? I'd like that."  
  
"Well, Themysciran anyway," she shrugged.  
  
"Well, I look forward to it."  
  
She was delighted he accepted, until she realized she couldn't roast a pig on a spit in her apartment.  
  
After dinner, they sat in companionable silence. She was drinking coffee and he was sipping tea, specifically Lapsang Souchong, another fact that amused her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I've tried it. It tasted like the exhaust from the Javelin."  
  
He grinned and asked, "And how do you know what that tastes like?"  
  
"Occasionally, I fly too close to the engines," she replied in all seriousness.  
  
He looked at her and started laughing, a sound she had never heard from him and started grinning herself.  
  
**************************************** 


	10. Chapter 9

chapter 9  
  
********************  
  
"Have you had any luck, J'onn?"  
  
"I am making some progress, Diana, but many of his thoughts are still blocked to me. Therefore I must continue to sedate him."  
  
"Is it alright if I sit with him for a few minutes?"  
  
"Take all the time you need."  
  
J'onn left and Diana pulled a chair up to Superman's bedside and gently clasped his hand.  
  
"Hi Kal," she spoke softly, "I don't know if you can hear me. I hope so because I feel a little silly doing this."  
  
She smiled and continued in the same hushed tone.  
  
"I need you to get better, because I need to talk to my best friend."  
  
Her eyes were getting a little teary and she started laughing at herself.  
  
"By the goddess! I sound worse than a Hallmark card! Sorry, Kal. But things have happened recently between me and," she looked around the infirmary before continuing in a lower voice, "Batman, or, or Bruce, and even his identity is part of my problem. I am starting to, um, care about him, in a different way I care about you. He kissed me last night and I, oh Hera, I enjoyed it."  
  
Blushing, she paused again to clear her throat. "Just let J'onn help you, please? Lois misses you."  
  
She leaned close to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Rising, she squeezed his hand and left the room.  
  
Clark didn't hear her, but J'onn was unable to miss much of it. He didn't mean to, but her thoughts were so strong about Batman. As J'onn went about his business in the infirmary, he was smiling for his teammates' new happiness.  
  
************************************  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Diana lit the last candle and looked around, her stomach tensing in nervousness. Shayera had asked her about her night with Bruce and the conversation led to her invitation to him for dinner. Shayera was very encouraging and the two researched women's magazines for ideas. Diana was surprised and relieved that many of the tips they found were right in line with what she was planning on doing anyway, in the process of replicating a meal in Themyscira. Candles filled the room and she opted for large pillows on the floor around her coffee table. Donna and Shayera helped her, right up until she kicked them out about an hour ago. She wore simply a white button down shirt tucked into her jeans. She had already dressed up too many times this week and was wary of another effort.  
  
She took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi." Was he nervous? She filed that away for later.  
  
Bruce held out a bottle of wine and a bouquet. "Not exactly original, but these are for you."  
  
"Well considering I've never received either before, thank you." She smiled as she accepted them and stepped to the side. "Come in."  
  
He looked down at his charcoal suit, and back at her, grinning apologetically. "You look great and I overdressed."  
  
Diana grabbed his hand and pulled him into her apartment. "I don't mind. You look handsome."  
  
She was amused when he blushed, simultaneously surprised at her own confidence. Must be because she's on her own turf, she decided.  
  
He dutifully followed her into the kitchen and as she put the bouquet in water, he opened the wine.  
  
"How did you know where the corkscrew was?"  
  
He gave her a BatStare and said, as Batman, "World's Greatest Detective."  
  
Diana laughed, "Well, that tells me absolutely nothing, except you have a bit of a humility problem."  
  
Still smiling, she pointed outside the kitchen. "Go make yourself comfortable."  
  
Bruce just leaned against the counter, smirking at her.  
  
She stepped towards him, smiling, with her hands on her hips. "Don't make me throw you out of here."  
  
Without warning, in one swift move his hands were on her waist and he pulled her to him. He pressed his lips against hers. She relaxed into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Her legs nearly gave way when he sucked on her lower lip. Finally, reluctantly, they pulled apart.  
  
"Now will you go sit?"  
  
Wordlessly, but still sporting a smirk, he headed for the living room.  
  
********************************************* 


	11. Chapter 10

chapter 10  
  
*******************  
  
"She's planning what?"  
  
Shayera arranged her cards and grinned at the open mouthed stares of the men around the table.  
  
"An authentic Themysciran meal, complete with pillows, candles, finger foods, wine. . ."  
  
The guys were feeling a little warm. They also started feeling a little tight around the collar, even the Martian Manhunter who had no collar.  
  
"Finger foods, huh?" John managed to squeak.  
  
Shayera smiled coolly and laid down a pair, never mind they didn't match. The men weren't paying attention.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That is SO freakin' hot. Holy crap."  
  
"I was not aware Diana would," J'onn paused and cleared his throat, "or was capable of. . ."  
  
"Being a seductress?" Shayera supplied and shook her head, grinning. "That's the funny part. She's still as naïve and sweet as usual in regards to men. She really is just making him a traditional Themysciran meal."  
  
"Oysters?"  
  
"Yep," and laid down another "pair," and added, "Well, it is an island. They have to eat seafood."  
  
John knew all he needed to know. But Flash still couldn't hide his frustration.  
  
"Are they letting men on Themyscira yet?"  
  
"Nope," she glanced around, and discretely laid down the rest of her cards, "Hey I won with one hand! Goodnight boys!"  
  
She pocketed the change on the table and stepped away.  
  
Some absent "goodnights" from the boys in question, but before Shayera made it to the door,  
  
"HEY! These aren't even the same number!"  
  
********************  
  
"Aren't you having any wine?" Diana asked as carried a tray in, noticing the solitary glass of wine and the glass of water in his hand.  
  
Bruce shook his head. "I don't drink."  
  
He jumped up to grab the tray from her and set it on the table. She was pleased to see that he did make himself comfortable, as he had removed his shoes, jacket, and tie, and the sleeves of his cobalt blue shirt were rolled up. The candlelight gave him a bronze glow, as the dancing shadows made his already strong jaw even more defined. Looking at him now, she suddenly felt the urge to--  
  
She shook her head and looked at the bottle of wine and then raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Wayne?" she taunted.  
  
"I always have a plan prepared," he replied.  
  
Diana laughed. She never knew he possessed such self-deprecatory humor. She tugged his hand as she sat down on a pillow. "Sit."  
  
He complied, but teased, "You're a little bossy at home, Princess."  
  
She gave him the obligatory swat on the arm before replying, "Only when it comes to food."  
  
Speaking of food, both pairs of eyes went to the tray.  
  
"This looks delicious, but I need a little help here."  
  
Diana took a small bit of finely chopped fruits between her fingers and held it to his lips as she explained, "Well, first, we eat with our hands."  
  
Bruce obliged, and after he swallowed, he smiled and asked, "What was it?"  
  
"Fruit with mint."  
  
He scooped some off the platter and placed it in her mouth, returning the favor. He waited until her mouth was full before commenting, "The Amazons can invent an invisible jet, but not forks?"  
  
She chuckled and replied before placing another morsel on his tongue, "Food should be enjoyed. We use all our senses."  
  
His lips lingered on her thumb as she continued, a little weakly, "Most enjoyable part of our day. . ."  
  
Diana grabbed her wine glass and downed it in one gulp. Eyes bright and pupils dilated, she scanned the tray.  
  
"Well, um, oh! Try this!" She placed a piece of lamb in his mouth and plastered on a smile. The smile fell in to a perfect "O" as he held her fingers to his lips and cleaned each finger.  
  
Her hand dropped limply to the floor and Bruce stared at her with such intensity, she could only stare back, transfixed with eyes wide.  
  
"And what do you call that?" his voice in that soft baritone that made her spine tingle.  
  
"Arni," she murmured in Greek, as her mind was numb, then softly corrected herself, "Uh, lamb. . ."  
  
He was still looking at her in that way that made her heart shudder. She couldn't exhale.  
  
Stilling her trembling hands, she held an artichoke leaf up to his lips; his eyes never left hers as he bit down and dragged the edible part off with his teeth. She stared at him, entranced.  
  
"Your turn Princess," his voice low, as he picked up a fig and placed it on her tongue, his finger lingering between her lips. Her eyelids fluttered shut as her lips closed around his finger. He took his time removing it as she sucked the sweetness from the fruit.  
  
She opened her eyes and he was still staring at her. Diana shifted her gaze and swept his muscular form. His shirt and slacks couldn't hide from her what she knew from his batcostume as well as sparring with him. Emboldened, she let her gaze linger on his lap before dragging her eyes up his chest. When she finally met his eyes again, his head had shifted slightly downward. His intense stare came up to her from hooded eyes. His lips lifted in a bemused grin. He was challenging her.  
  
Suddenly, with the speed of Hermes, she was off her pillow and tackled him to the floor. Straddling him as her hands gripped his shoulders, she pressed her lips to his. He got over his shock quickly and responded in kind, as his tongue deepened the kiss. His hands trailed the length of her torso, her body tingling at his touch. She gasped when his hands slid up her bottom and grabbed her hips and immediately bit down a moan when he shifted her slightly pressing her against him, just enough that she was feeling a very new, very different sensation. Out of breath, her teeth tugged his lower lip as they finally broke the kiss. Her hair framing them, she stared down at him, flushed with an amused grin. Her only warning was a quick smirk, as he rolled their entwined bodies over, so he was on top. She grazed her nails up his shoulders into his hair, pulling his head to her and kissed him more frantically.  
  
Her only regret as he ran his hand up her thigh, tugging her leg around him as she flipped them back was they didn't get to the kokkora, her favorite dessert.  
  
************************************************* 


	12. Chapter 11

chapter 11  
  
******************  
  
Bruce was watching her sleep. Diana's perfect body was draped over him as they lay on the couch, her breathing a perfect steady cadence. It was hypnotic. He could lay here forever. Part of him actually entertained the fantasy of remaining here with her, to watch her wake up in the morning, in her bed, sunlight, instead of moonlight, streaming in through the balcony doors. But the part of him that craved the night, preferred the shadows, was what kept him grounded all these years. It had become his life. To forsake that side of him now would be suicide. As he gazed at her peaceful form though, he knew he had finally met the woman who could accept that.  
  
Diana shifted against him and murmured, "You're still here. . .Patrol?"  
  
He pressed his lips to the crown of her head and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. She knew him too well.  
  
"I'll be leaving in a little bit, Princess."  
  
He heard the smirk in her voice as she murmured, "My dark knight. . ."  
  
Bruce traced lazy patterns across her bare shoulders and back with a light touch as he resumed watch over her breathing pattern, waiting for her to fall back into a deep sleep. Finally, supporting her with his arms as he slid out from under her, he lifted her carefully and carried her to bed. He pulled the sheets and duvet over her. He crouched by her side and, thinking of what she called him on the couch, leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Her only movement was a small sigh, still deeply asleep.  
  
"Guess the fairy tales were wrong," he reflected in his rare moment of whimsy.  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling stray strands from her face. He allowed himself a smile as he stood up.  
  
"Goodnight Princess."  
  
Diana woke up with sunlight shining on her face, making her feel a little flushed. She kicked off the covers and pulled on her robe. She had to look around first. She knew he left last night, but she still had to check.  
  
In the living room, she smiled when she realized he must have blown out the candles and cleaned up before he left. She reminded herself to thank Alfred on training him well. A note sat on the now otherwise empty coffee table. She laughed at herself upon the realization that even the sight of his handwriting delighted her.  
  
"Good Morning Princess.  
  
Thank you for that taste of Themysciran cuisine."  
  
She blushed, and continued reading.  
  
"I would enjoy your company again, tomorrow night at the Opera, "Orpheè et Eurydice."  
  
B."  
  
Diana couldn't stop grinning. Note still in her hand, she wandered into the bathroom to start her morning routine. She stood at the sink, reading it again.  
  
She leaned against the wall, and pressed his note to her lips. She closed her eyes and thought about how much had changed since that first dance, then their first kiss-absolutely chaste compared to last night. As she left Wayne Manor, his lips caressed hers so gently and she was so stunned, she hardly gave him anything to work with. She chuckled softly at the memory of her inexperience. She opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the mirror, taking note of her broad grin and flushed face. Shaking her head at her reflection, she couldn't help but express her awe out loud.  
  
"Hera forgive me. I'm in love."  
  
***********************************  
  
author's notes: "Orphee et Eurydice" is an absolutely beautiful opera from the 18th century by Christoph Gluck, based on the Greek myth about Orpheus and Eurydice. Orpheus was skilled at the lyre and traveled with Jason and the Argonauts, known for saving them with his talent playing the lyre, e.g., against the Sirens. When his wife Eurydice died, he traveled to the Underworld and made a deal with Hades to get her back. As long as he did not turn back to look at her before they left the Underworld, she could leave with him. As soon as he stepped out, he turned around, but Eurydice wasn't out yet and she was once again taken from him. ******************************* 


	13. Chapter 12

chapter 12  
  
*******************  
  
Batman, the last one to arrive, slipped into the meeting room and to his chair, hiding his frown at seeing not one, but two empty chairs to his left.  
  
"Where's Diana?" Shayera asked, saving him from having to ask.  
  
John shrugged, "No answer."  
  
J'onn stood up and looked over at Batman. "I'm afraid we cannot wait for her. I will bring everyone up to speed, but I will, of course defer to you, Batman."  
  
Batman just looked at him, caught off guard because he was thinking about where Diana could be. He masked it with annoyance. "Just start J'onn. It's the middle of the day and I have things I must attend to in Gotham."  
  
J'onn nodded. This was normally Superman's job.  
  
"We have gotten word that a very powerful meta, possibly in Superman's strength class, has begun wreaking havoc along the Western coast of the United States. As you can see," he clicked on the monitor, "the news has already gotten footage of her. She is wearing armor and carrying a sword and shield. Fortunately, no one has died yet, but there are already over a hundred injured, some critically."  
  
"J'onn, go back." Batman interrupted. "We've seen those insignias before."  
  
Shayera caught on immediately. "That looks like Diana's stuff."  
  
"An Amazon?" Flash was bewildered.  
  
"J'onn, where was the first sighting?" Batman ignored Flash's observation, having already made it himself much sooner.  
  
The Martian, who rarely showed surprise, said slowly, "Gateway City."  
  
John and Flash were the only ones who looked confused, so Shayera clarified in a shaky voice as she stared at her friend's empty chair.  
  
"Diana lives there."  
  
John stood up, angry, "So this is some Amazonian bitch who's taken out Diana? What are we still doing up here?"  
  
Flash and Shayera jumped up as well.  
  
"YEAH! No one hurts my Wondy!"  
  
"Wait until she meets Di's friends," Shayera patted her mace and added, "and my best friend."  
  
Although his first inclination was to agree with the Green Lantern's assessment, Batman remained silent, pensive. Something wasn't adding up in the detective's mind.  
  
***************************************  
  
Batman was dressed at Bruce Wayne as he approached the door to Diana's apartment. He couldn't run around in broad daylight as Batman. He paused at the door, his hand hovering on the doorknob. In his focus just to get here and begin his investigation he hadn't allowed himself to think about what he might find.  
  
He swallowed and got through the basic lock easily. He stiffened slightly and turned the knob. He stepped though the foyer and looked into the living room and stopped.  
  
Diana.  
  
He could see her everywhere. Her scent deceptively welcomed him. He could hear her laughter, her voice. His memories of last night were distracting him. He steeled his thoughts to the current investigation. He walked around the living room, noting there were no signs of struggle. Everything was as he had left it that morning, except the note he had left on the table. He felt a momentary burst of pleasure at the idea that she read his note, which he quickly repressed.  
  
He ignored the sofa.  
  
He slipped on latex gloves and checked the windows, which were still locked from the inside, also as he left them. He paused in front of them, seemingly admiring the view, but in actuality remembering how he stood there only twelve hours before: thinking to himself how he was going to have to have a talk with her about securing her apartment. He remembered how he had chuckled to himself at her imagined response. She would have laughed and told him he was paranoid. Such thoughts brought him no such pleasure now.  
  
He continued through the apartment to the kitchen. More memories of her distracted his thoughts. His eyes scanned all the surfaces, but everything was spotless. He purposefully strode past the counter top he had leaned against so casually just last night He didn't give it a second glance.  
  
He went to her bedroom and his jaw clenched.  
  
Everything was in disarray. He carefully stepped over the strewn bedcovers and pillows to cross to the balcony. One door was torn off the hinges and was leaning onto the mattress, pushing it onto the floor, most likely because he had locked this too last night. He stepped outside and examined the concrete and the walls; attempting to determine from which side the door was removed. Finding nothing, he checked the door that had been removed. Scratch marks, human, dug deep into the wood of the French doors, suggesting a meta literally ripped the door off. He checked the wall between the hinge attachments on the inside wall and found more scratches ending where the door was. He slipped a small digital camera out of his pocket and took pictures of the scratches, as well as checking for fibers and swabbing them for any residue.  
  
These observations filed away, he perused the rest of the room. He noticed her closet was open, her small wardrobe strewn around the floor. Her Wonder Woman costume was nowhere in site. A large chest on the floor was open and empty. Her dresser was apparently struck right down the middle. It lay in two nearly symmetrical halves. He took more pictures as well as examined the damaged edges. He found the impact point and swiped it for epithelial cells.  
  
He picked up her hairbrush, and again focusing on the task, selected several long black hairs and placed them into a small plastic bag.  
  
He found her robe on the floor. Masking any emotion, he picked it up, noticing some drops of blood. He examined it carefully looking for any hair not hers.  
  
In the bathroom his resolve faltered as the auto-pilot temporarily shut off. He stopped and stared, his brain unable to move past this point.  
  
The mirror was broken, like a head or fist struck it, jagged breaks spread out from the impact point, obscuring the whole reflective surface. He could see blood on some of the cut edges. His note lay in the sink, also spotted with blood. He stared at it a moment. He couldn't shake the image of her head striking the mirror, her unknown assailant grabbing her by the neck perhaps. His stomach lurched at the thought she may not have seen this person because she stood here reading his note. His trained eyes checked the cracks carefully, looking for hair, which would have confirmed her head made the impact.  
  
Looking again at the cracked mirror, he saw the jagged reflection of the shower curtain. A smear of blood marred its otherwise pristine surface.  
  
He swallowed and turned to it. He never considered she was still here. Or rather, he didn't want to consider that she might still be here. He stared at the smear of blood for a long moment before reaching to clutch the edge. He heard her showering in here just a week ago.  
  
Did she lay in here now?  
  
He swallowed again, ignoring the taste of bile.  
  
His fingers tensed.  
  
He closed his eyes briefly, and then opened them as he simultaneously jerked away the curtain.  
  
He stared a moment before sinking against the wall, sliding to the floor.  
  
Bruce slowly exhaled.  
  
***************************************** 


	14. Chapter 13

chapter 13  
  
*************  
  
J'onn was in a deep state of meditation, as he was concentrating on locating Diana's thoughts. Strange, he thought to himself, she had disappeared completely. He did not want to believe she was dead, but he could come up with no other explanation. This news saddened him greatly.  
  
He stilled his thoughts and just left himself open for any thoughts that may be trying to reach him. Still nothing. He focused again.  
  
His eyes snapped open. He just felt a wave of fear from Batman. That was unusual. He knew the Detective had gone to her apartment. J'onn, afraid to ask, sought Batman's thoughts.  
  
Batman, I sensed strong feelings of fear from you now. Do you wish to discuss it?  
  
NO.  
  
Batman, if this concerns Diana. . .  
  
Yes it does. But I need more information first. Please get out of my head J'onn.  
  
J'onn left. He knew why Batman was so upset over Diana's death. But he prayed it would not drive his friend further into the darkness.  
  
The Martian Manhunter turned back to Superman and resumed focusing on his thoughts. They needed Superman's abilities. He feared he would lose more friends before they found a way to beat this threat. He debated telling Superman the news about Diana, but opted against it.  
  
Superman. . . please focus on my voice. . . we need you. . .  
  
**********************************************************  
  
John let out a long breath and cursed.  
  
Flash was speechless for a change.  
  
Shayera, however, was chomping at the bit.  
  
"Where is she? I want to get my mace on her!"  
  
Shayera started flying over the ruins of the marine barracks and started screaming.  
  
"Where are you, you fucking bitch? COME ON! TRY ME!"  
  
"Shayera! Get back here!"  
  
Shayera landed, not exactly gracefully, and glowered at John. "WHAT?"  
  
"We need a plan. Let's separate. She's not here anymore."  
  
Flash smirked, "Is that what Bats would do? I think we should do the opposite of whatever GL says, because that's what Bats always does."  
  
Shayera tampered down the urge to hit him, promising herself an extra hit at this Amazon instead. She looked around at the ruins of what was once a military base and grumbled. At least everyone was evacuated. Again, no fatalities, but how long until the luck ran out?  
  
She released a frustrated sigh and grumbled, "I'll take to the skies east of here."  
  
"Flash, you head along the coast, I'll head northeast."  
  
They separated agreeing to touch base every 10 minutes, but to definitely break radio silence as soon as anyone resembling the description was seen. John had said, "Do not engage," and for some reason Flash thought that was hysterical. John and Shayera of course ignored him.  
  
John flew away hoping he would be the first one to find this renegade Amazon. The team was finally pretty tight and he respected Diana a helluva lot more than when they first met. He was looking forward to the opportunity of putting this Amazon in her place.  
  
Shayera was anxious to hear from Batman, and learn if Diana was okay. She was also hoping J'onn would finally have success reaching Superman. Despite her bravado, she knew that if something could take out Diana, there was little chance of anyone but the Man of Steel himself defeating it. Regardless, she would provide her mace to the cause.  
  
Flash had not gone far and he was still chuckling about the "Do not engage" comment. He was picturing being engaged and married to this psycho Amazon. He thought the idea sounded painful, funny, but painful.  
  
He thought of one of his favorite shows, "King of the Hill" and was inspired.  
  
"Amazon!" he said in with a bad Texas accent, "Make me a sammich!"  
  
He was still snickering at the thought of what their wedding night would be like when he saw a flash of gold before darkness.  
  
She withdrew her fist and looked down at the body of the red one, which lay before her. She knelt and touched his strange garb. The material was smoother than silk, and probably provided less protection. She shook her head. Foolish man. This was not the armor of a warrior. She took his communicator and listened with some amazement at the voices emerging. So they are capable of some magic. No matter.  
  
FLASH. . .FLASH? JOHN, HE'S NOT RESPONDING  
  
I'LL MEET YOU THERE. GO!  
  
She turned emotionless eyes to the sky and took position.  
  
She watched the winged one approach. She hefted the slab of concrete easily into her hands. She lifted into the air with complete grace, approaching from above and behind. She had waited for the winged one to reach this specific alley, as she knew the sunlight didn't reach it, so her shadow would not be seen as she approached. Still hovering from behind, she took advantage of her victim's wing span blocking her peripheral vision. The winged one never saw her coming. The concrete connected with a hard smack and the winged one fell to the ground, hard. She hovered above staring at the unconscious figure below. Something within her had the urge to call this one "sister." Impossible, she shook her head. This one cavorted with men, treated men like equals. This one was no sister.  
  
She went back into position, awaiting the green one. She didn't have to wait long. The green light from his ring illuminated the walls of the alley. Something within her said to use the winged one as bait for the green one. That instinct was correct. His green glow disappeared as he fell to his knees beside her, cradling her head. The gesture enraged her. How dare he, a man, touch a warrior like her? She checked her anger however, and hefted the same slab of concrete. He was focusing so intently on reviving the winged one, he never saw her until it was too late.  
  
Suddenly she felt extreme pain in her back and she slammed against a wall, the bricks crumpled around her. That was all the warning she needed, however, as she was soon out of the pile facing her opponent.  
  
She now knew why she had almost thought of this one as sister. The winged one was on her feet, barely. She thought it a shame that the battle was once again almost over. She realized the winged one was staring at her in shock because her helmet had come off under the brick pile. No matter, she took advantage of the distraction to strike her quickly, a right hook to the head. The battle swiftly ended when the winged one's body crumpled to the ground.  
  
She was now out of opponents here and her instincts told her to go east, more cities, military fortresses, and battles awaited her there. She grabbed her sword and shield, and dug out her helmet. She flew east, towards the darkening sky.  
  
*********************** 


	15. Chapter 14

chapter 14  
  
******************  
  
J'onn ran out of the Javelin and took to the air, looking for Shayera, John, and Flash. He focused on their thoughts and found Shayera and John first; both were unconscious in an alley that was littered with chunks of concrete. He had to carry them one at a time back to the ship.  
  
He found Flash already pushing himself to his feet, fortunately J'onn reached his side fast enough to catch him when he fell.  
  
"Hey J'onn, did you catch the license plate of that truck?"  
  
J'onn had heard this old joke before, but given the circumstances, he forgave his young friend.  
  
"I did not see a truck."  
  
"It's a jo-"  
  
"I did see an old woman on a bicycle."  
  
Flash rolled his eyes, but snickered, "Great, I must be dead if J'onn's cracking jokes."  
  
J'onn helped Flash to a seat on board the Javelin. He noticed Flash's wide- eyed stare at their fallen comrades.  
  
"They will be fine, Flash, I promise." J'onn said this out loud to reassure himself as well. He had heard Flash's pain very distinctly and realized it must have been because Flash was coming to. He immediately took the Javelin down. Enroute, he attempted communication with the others but got no response.  
  
He now turned to Batman.  
  
I am sorry to disturb you, but the others have been hurt. I could use your help, Batman  
  
I'm already on my way.  
  
J'onn wondered if Batman had found the information he was seeking earlier. Although he knew better than to hope, he prayed this was good news.  
  
The Manhunter docked the Javelin inside the Watchtower. At that point, Shayera was starting to come to, enough to start screaming.  
  
"DIANA! NO!"  
  
J'onn managed her in his arms, despite her thrashing. He carried her into the infirmary and laid her onto a bed.  
  
"DIANA!"  
  
Batman was already wheeling in John on a gurney. J'onn had never even heard Batman behind him. They both lifted John onto a bed.  
  
Flash was hobbling in by himself, but he still went straight for a bed. He shot a nervous glance at Shayera who was still thrashing as J'onn prepared a sedative. Batman was cleaning John's head injury and bandaging it.  
  
"Flash, lay down."  
  
Flash looked up in surprise. That was as close to a kind voice from Batman he had ever received.  
  
He groaned and exclaimed, "Great! Now I know I'm dead! Or dying!"  
  
Batman looked up from John's stitches and hit Flash with a BatStare.  
  
A beat later, "Better?" in his usual, creepy tone.  
  
Flash laid back and smiled, "Yeah, thanks Bats, you always know exactly what to say."  
  
Once Shayera was calmed down and John was bandaged, Batman led J'onn into the Monitor Womb.  
  
"What have you found out?"  
  
Batman paused before answering. His emotionless face didn't fool J'onn.  
  
"It is Diana."  
  
"But I cannot sense her."  
  
"The DNA from the blood,"  
  
"Blood!" J'onn could not help the interruption, although Batman ignored him.  
  
"skin, and hair all match. The hair follicles are definitely Diana's."  
  
"What blood? What skin samples?"  
  
Batman described the state of the room, leaving out the note and the bloody shower curtain and how he nearly broke down at the site of an empty bath tub, as well as why the balcony door was ripped off its hinges. He knew J'onn would detect he left details out, but possess enough discretion to know not to ask.  
  
"Shayera must have seen her. She was screaming her name."  
  
Batman gave the smallest of nods. "I heard," he stated flatly.  
  
He paused and eventually asked, with the barest touch of earnestness, "Don't tell the others yet? I need to do some investigating first."  
  
J'onn nodded, "I trust your judgment Batman."  
  
The Dark Knight felt a pang of guilt at that. He wasn't sure if he could trust his own judgment anymore.  
  
***************************************** 


	16. Chapter 15

chapter 15  
  
******************  
  
"Batman, would you go already? I told you I'm fine! I don't need a chaperone."  
  
Batman gave Hawkgirl a patented BatStare, but it didn't work on her. Later, he would have to analyze why it only worked on the male League members.  
  
His voice was gruff when he replied, "I'm not going to watch out for you. You're the one tagging along with me."  
  
"I'm tagging along? Well, out of the two of us, I'm the one allowed down there, while you have to sit up here. Who's tagging along now?"  
  
He tried another stare.  
  
Hawkgirl ignored him for the rest of the trip, which wasn't hard to do since he wasn't talking to her anyway. Once at their destination, she headed to the cargo doors of the Javelin and as she opened them, she hollered back, "Don't wait up!"  
  
As the doors closed behind her, he thought to himself, 'Not only am I waiting up, I'll be monitoring your conversations.' Hawkgirl never saw the bugging device Batman slipped on the base of her mace. He knew she would never let it out of her sight. Batman did not want to broadcast all over the Watchtower whatever they learned about Diana's condition, so he told Hawkgirl to leave her communicator up here. He wasn't thrilled about Hawkgirl doing this instead of him, but she was right. He wasn't allowed down there, so he had no choice. He turned on the receiver and listened.  
  
"I'm not here to hurt you," Hawkgirl's voice stated.  
  
"I'm a friend of Diana's. It's very important that I see Queen Hippolyta." Her voice had more urgency.  
  
"Fine, we will escort you. You run and we will kill you on sight. Understood?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sure." Batman knew the Thanagarian was rolling her eyes.  
  
He was starting to get impatient, as he listened to the sounds of them walking, although one would never know to look at his face.  
  
Finally, "Shayera?"  
  
Batman recognized Hippolyta's voice. "Has something happened to Diana?"  
  
Batman bit back his temper. Strange question for a woman to ask who exiled her only daughter.  
  
"I think we should talk in private, Your Highness." At least Hawkgirl remembered to be polite. Batman wasn't sure if he could have done the same.  
  
More walking. Batman was ready to go down there himself and interrogate her royal highness personally when the highness in question finally spoke.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Diana has become, well, she's not herself."  
  
Batman's steel façade never wavered, although internally he hated hearing this. For him, this was worse then death. He was caught between betrayal and despair. He didn't want to believe it was she, but the facts told him otherwise, facts he could not deny.  
  
No verbal response from Hippolyta and Hawkgirl continued.  
  
"She has been destroying towns and cities specifically targeting military bases of the United States. She's not slowing down any time soon. Her handiwork has hurt almost a thousand people, thousands more homeless, and even injured us, her teammates, not to mention millions in property damage and who knows how much weaponry. No one's died yet, but that could change as we speak."  
  
He heard Hawkgirl sniff and Hippolyta asked, "There's something else, isn't there?"  
  
Hawkgirl's voice sounded muffled. One of his eyebrows raised in surprise. Was she crying?  
  
"Diana looked right at me. But she didn't even know who I was. She knocked me cold. But at least I got up. John, a friend of mine and well, hers too, is still unconscious."  
  
A pause and Hawkgirl's voice continued, "It's not her, ma'am, I know it. I know Diana. She's my friend. That person may look like her, but it can't be her."  
  
"This sounds like magic indeed. Let me meet with other Amazons who are better experts than I. I will tell them what you told me and see what they say."  
  
"But we're running out of time. No one can stop her. Can you at least give us some backup?"  
  
"Let me meet with my advisors first and I will report back to you. GUARDS? Please escort Shayera back to her ship."  
  
"But ma'am--"  
  
"Now please."  
  
As soon as the Javelin doors opened, Batman jumped onto the guards. A few kicks and a batarang later, the three Amazons lay unconscious. Shayera looked at him in amazement.  
  
"Batman! What are you--"  
  
"Cover me. I'm going to have an audience with the Queen."  
  
"But Batman--"  
  
"Just get rid of the guards. Take the Javelin a little higher. I'll radio when I'm done."  
  
She just stared at him.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Shayera ran onboard and did what Batman asked.  
  
Under the cover of darkness, he reached the palace. He kept his distance, observing from afar the guards making their rounds. After two passes, he knew their timing and waited for his break. He ran up to the window and got in easily. Remaining crouched to the floor, he surveyed the room he was in, simultaneously listening for any sounds.  
  
A soft crackle and the glow of fire drew his eyes to the door. He rose to his full height before the figure in the doorway holding a torch.  
  
"Hello Batman. So you must be the man my daughter has fallen in love with."  
  
***************************** 


	17. Chapter 16

chapter 16  
  
****************  
  
"J'onn?"  
  
The Martian ran to Green Lantern's bedside as the Flash greeted his friend from the adjacent bed.  
  
"Hey GL! Good to see ya' buddy!"  
  
"John, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Like a building fell on my head."  
  
"Close, slab of concrete," J'onn supplied.  
  
John stirred and tried to sit up, but J'onn placed his hand on his chest, easing him back to the bed.  
  
"You must rest. You have suffered a head injury and you still have a concussion."  
  
"Where's Shayera?" John's eyes got bigger and his voice angrier, "She's still down there! She was still alive!"  
  
"John, she's fine. Please calm down. She is investigating something with Batman."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Themyscira."  
  
"So we're sure she's an Amazon?"  
  
"Yes," J'onn answered, pained because of his promise to Batman. He felt so guilty hiding the complete truth from his other friends, but he made a promise.  
  
"Flash, I'm not watching this crap! I already have a headache!"  
  
"'Must-See-TV GL! Man, you are so culturally illiterate."  
  
J'onn turned away from their bickering with a smile as he prepared to enter Superman's mind, who still lay in a near comatose state because of all the medications. As he sat down next to the Kryptonian, he wondered if he could make one exception to Batman's request.  
  
***************************************  
  
Batman maintained his usual expression, but inside he was seething. How did she know this? Why did she know and he didn't? Was it even true? How dare she say it so carelessly?  
  
Hippolyta stepped through the doorway, pulling the heavy wood door shut behind her. She placed the torch in a wall sconce and sat down on a settee to his left.  
  
"Sit."  
  
He made no movements so she continued.  
  
"Do you even know where you are Batman?"  
  
He only continued to glower at her, so she answered her own question.  
  
"I came here to feel closer to Diana, to surround myself with her things, but I find you instead, in her bed chambers."  
  
"WAS hers. You exiled her."  
  
"You do speak. Good. You owe me an explanation."  
  
Without warning, he crossed the small distance between them and leaned into her face.  
  
"I owe you nothing. Neither does Diana. You're the one who had better start explaining. Now."  
  
He pulled back but remained directly in front of her, forcing her to crane her neck to look at him from her seated position. If she was intimidated by his words she didn't show it. Instead she stood and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You dare? I am Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. Ruler of--"  
  
"Shut up. You will tell me what you know and how we can cure Diana and if we can't do that, then how to stop her."  
  
"There is no cure."  
  
His stare was his response. Hippolyta was struggling to continue to look him in the eye, so she filled the silence.  
  
"She fell in love with a man. This is the price."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She looked down, but she was not going to get any sympathy from him.  
  
"Why." His tone no longer reflected a question, but a command.  
  
She complied, in halting words, "A mistake. A mistake I made long ago. The goddesses punish me now."  
  
"This isn't about you. This is about Diana and the destruction of her soul, making her a threat to everything she loves."  
  
She sighed, "Amazons are not destined to find love in Man's World, not without disastrous consequences."  
  
"Just because you made a bad decision, doesn't mean Diana will." He didn't completely believe this himself however. If what she implied earlier was true, then Diana may have indeed chosen poorly in love. He failed her. He should have stayed the night. His mental self-abuse was halted when Hippolyta responded.  
  
"It is not of my doing. The goddesses ensure our protection. This is the consequence of her love for you."  
  
"How do you know that." Another command.  
  
"Because I suspect you love her too. Why else would you risk death coming here? Despite your assumptions, I know my daughter. She would only love someone so noble and determined, although your manners make me question her taste."  
  
He was silent a moment. His face hid his thoughts. This was certainly a lot to think about, but not now.  
  
"How can I talk to one of these goddesses?"  
  
Her eyes widened as she examined his expression. This fool was serious!  
  
"Great Hera!"  
  
"Fine, she'll do."  
  
****************************************** 


	18. Chapter 17

chapter 17  
  
*****************  
  
J'onn looked to his friend with concern.  
  
"Are you sure about this Superman?"  
  
"Yes. Flying felt a little strange at first, but I'm ok now."  
  
"I am still not sure if I made the correct decision."  
  
"Telling me what's been going on since I've been out? You absolutely made the right choice. If helping Diana is the kick I needed, then so be it."  
  
J'onn frowned, "It may not be that simple as saving her. I cannot reach her with my thoughts. There may not be a Diana left to save."  
  
"I still have to try."  
  
She crouched low in her hiding place and watched. Her blood was pumping stronger now. This was the warrior she had been secretly wishing for, but feared she would have to seek him out. Yet here he was. The blue one. He was Man's Champion. Her instincts screamed it. She was disappointed to see a green skinned man with him. She was expecting neither one of these men. No matter, she would face the dark one unhindered once the blue one was gone. The blue one. She looked at his red cape and nearly laughed. He was a poor imitation of a Roman soldier. At least those fools had the sense to carry arms. To defeat him would be her greatest victory in this backwards land, which did not say much. She could finally begin her true mission. Destroy Man's World.  
  
But before she could take on the blue one, she needed a new plan that would rid her of the green skinned one. She looked around her and flew down, idea already found. It would also take care of a man that she has such an overwhelming urge to kill . . .  
  
Superman looked around the rooftop of the Metropolis Museum of Natural Science. He felt like he was just here. Was Diana really carrying a grudge from that night? She seemed fine when he apologized.  
  
"Are you sure J'onn? This was really where she was last seen?"  
  
J'onn reconsidered, "Metropolis is a large city. It is possible for her to be anywhere now."  
  
"I guess we should just start searching," Superman said warily. He didn't like the idea of separating, but they had a lot of ground to cover before she did any more damage. "We know her style at least, so her advantage of surprise is already gone."  
  
"We will stay in contact telepathically."  
  
J'onn was flying over Metropolis for about an hour when he was startled to feel intense pain accompanied by his name. Whose mind was screaming his name in anguish?  
  
J'onn flew towards the source, all the while attempting to reach Superman.  
  
Superman, a man cries out my name in such anguish, I must help him.  
  
Wait J'onn! It may be a trap!"  
  
His pain is too great for me to ignore  
  
J'onn?  
  
J'ONN?  
  
***********************************  
  
Hippolyta was muttering under her breath the entire way to the Hera's Temple. She hated taking him herself, but she dare not entrust her guards with this task, lest word get out that the Queen herself caught a man in the Princess's chambers and did not kill him where he stood.  
  
She also could not believe the impudence of this man. The Queen of the Gods would never speak to him. Hera cannot be bothered with a mortal man from Man's World who does not even consider her a goddess. This fool had absolutely no respect for their ways. And his manners! She was a queen! She knew Man's World possessed royalty in some nations, surely he must have heard of the title.  
  
If the Fates ever granted her a meeting with her daughter again, or even their eventual reunion in the Elysian Fields, she would have a talk with her little sun and stars about her taste in men.  
  
Batman was just wishing she would shut up. Her constant muttering was a distraction and he needed to think. If she were anyone but Diana's mother a batarang would have whizzed dangerously close to her head by now.  
  
Finally, she stopped. "There it is, go 'talk' to her." She pointed at the massive temple behind her. They had walked clear across the island, avoiding the main roads and paths.  
  
He stared at her for a moment until she filled the silence. "You wanted to speak to Hera. That is her temple. I don't know what else you want from me."  
  
He continued to stare at her.  
  
"Light some of the candles. Given your manners, I doubt you were planning on offering any gifts or sacrifices, although that would help, and then you pray."  
  
His stare was really starting to make her uncomfortable. When she suggested another tactic, her voice was somewhat kinder.  
  
"Or perhaps you should try Athena. She is the goddess of war and wisdom, but she is also beloved for her peace and compassion. You may relate to her better."  
  
Batman had no doubt that Hippolyta's intention was to make him think of Diana, whom he did, but he did not allow himself to dwell on her, nor did he allow his demeanor to change.  
  
She pointed out a third temple, unable to hide her frustration. "That is dedicated to Aphrodite. She may favor you with her presence, as she actually likes men."  
  
He offered no reaction.  
  
Hippolyta sighed and walked away, saying over her shoulder, "You will find your own way out of here I'm sure."  
  
When she glanced behind her, he was already gone.  
  
************************* 


	19. Chapter 18

chapter 18  
  
*************  
  
She pressed her hand more firmly to mute his screams.  
  
"ZHAAN," she murmured against his ear as she broke another finger on his right hand. When she saw the green skinned man, the voice within her screamed this word. It must be the spell to summon that green skinned demon.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to scream against her hand. His mind was frantic, between getting kidnapped, the pain, and what was "ZHAAN?" The pain got so intense he tried screaming that word back to her, asking her what it meant. Her grip around his mouth was tight. He was afraid she would snap his neck if he tried to run, but the pain was too much. What was "ZHAAN?"  
  
She was about to break another finger when a figure passed through the wall and rematerialized before them. Before J'onn had a chance to say her name, she had, in one swift movement, spun, tossing her hostage into the wall, lighting a small arrow on a mini crossbow on her wrist from a candle behind her that J'onn never saw. Upon facing forward again, she immediately shot off the flaming arrow a yard beyond his feet.  
  
J'onn barely had time to think, "She missed," when a wall of fire encircled him. He realized, too late that he stood in the middle of a circle of gasoline, now enflamed.  
  
The Martian screamed.  
  
She was already gone. Her hostage in tow, she took to the skies, awaiting Man's Champion.  
  
Sure enough, Superman heard J'onn's screams and flew over as fast as he could. She was there, hovering in the night sky, waiting for him.  
  
A man dangled from her grip like a rag doll. Was that Lex?  
  
Superman slowed down and gulped. This could not be Diana. She could never be so cruel.  
  
He turned his head towards J'onn screams. He had to save J'onn first.  
  
The Amazon's eyes never left him, but she stayed where she was. She knew he'd return.  
  
******************  
  
Batman stood before the statue and waited.  
  
He hoped he chose the right goddess. He even had an offering lying at her marble feet, next to a few candles.  
  
However, he refused to "pray" to a self-obsessed meta with a god complex.  
  
There was a bright light before him. His "offering" was in her hands and although she didn't smile, her gray eyes did look at him with a spark of amusement.  
  
"Interesting," Athena examined the gift, "I have never before seen one of these in battle. Explain this to me, Batman."  
  
If Batman was surprised she knew his name, he didn't show it as he stated, "It's a 'batarang.' I throw them during fights."  
  
The goddess of war turned it over in her hands once more, before looking up at him. "Explain your purpose in the temple of a goddess you do not worship." Her words weren't cold, but simply business-like. Batman started feeling a modicum of respect towards this 'goddess.'  
  
"The curse on Diana. I need to know how to get rid of it."  
  
"This is knowledge you already have."  
  
"I don't know how to undo it. I deal with facts and evidence, not magic."  
  
"And the detective expects a confession from me." Not asked, but simply stated, much like his style.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"At least you're honest. Batman, if I tell you the cure, the cure will be no more."  
  
"I don't need riddles."  
  
"It's not a riddle, Batman. I told you this was knowledge you already possessed. The cure you seek is the discovery of this knowledge."  
  
"I can't make sense of that."  
  
"You are wise among men, Batman. You will."  
  
He stood there a moment, before clearing his throat and saying, "Thank you."  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
"I am the Patron of both Warriors and Scholars, Dark Knight."  
  
"But I don't believe you're really a goddess."  
  
"No matter. I've had over two thousand years to reconcile the idea that I am a myth to the great majority of the world."  
  
With that, she looked down at his gift before turning her cool gray eyes back to him.  
  
"Thank you, Batman, for this 'batarang,'" she had the barest of smiles.  
  
She disappeared and the temple was dark again.  
  
Batman ran out and headed for the Javelin's last position, his mind trying to decipher Athena's words.  
  
************************************** 


	20. Chapter 19

chapter 19  
  
****************  
  
Superman stared at the Amazon hovering before him. He couldn't stop telling himself that this was not, could not be, Diana. He had just pulled J'onn out of the fire she apparently created specifically for the Martian Manhunter. He was still stunned that she could think that way. He lowered J'onn to safety and radioed his position to Shayera and Batman who were heading over as fast as they could. Batman told him to delay fighting her, just distract her until he got there, but as Clark watched her grip Luthor's throat, he no longer felt he had a choice.  
  
"Diana, listen to me. This is not you. You are not a murderer."  
  
He could not see her expression under the mask, but her grip must have tightened, because Lex's face was starting to turn purple.  
  
He had to act now. He flew straight at her, but she flung Lex at him. He was forced to save Lex before he could continue his pursuit.  
  
Lex's body was limp and he was barely breathing. Superman started flying to the nearest hospital but he felt a fist slam into his back from behind. He managed to flip his body before hitting the wall, so he bore most of the impact, sparing Lex. He fell to the ground, Lex sliding out of his arms. Before he had a chance to get up, she was pulling him from beneath Luthor's unconscious body. She had him by a fistful of his uniform and hoisted him into the air, tossing him into another building.  
  
He was better prepared for the impact and was already up by the time she reached him. She swung and he grabbed her fist, attempting to reason with her again.  
  
"Diana, I know you're in there. Please, it's me, Kal."  
  
She struggled to wrest her fist free, kicking him as they both shifted for position in the air. Desperate now, he pulled off her helmet to make better eye contact.  
  
"Diana, you have to stop this, plee-"  
  
He never got to finish his statement when she headbutted him. He released her fist to grab his own head. She flew back to Lex, in for the kill. He swooped down after her, managing to grab an ankle, but not before she had grabbed Lex. She bent and turned and managed to get a few decent hits in, never releasing her grip on Lex. She struggled and kicked and managed to free her leg. She flew away from him to a roof top and held Lex over her head at the edge.  
  
Why was she so determined to kill Lex? Superman couldn't help wondering. It couldn't be for him, could it? Some part of her that blamed Lex for his breakdown was still alive in her. That renewed his hope that there may be other parts of his friend still present as well.  
  
He was close enough to see her eyes looked crazed. The blue was just a thin outline around her dilated pupils.  
  
"Diana. I know you can hear me."  
  
She never looked at him. Instead, she pulled back her arms slightly, preparing to throw Lex from the roof.  
  
Superman had no choice. He pulled back his fist and connected. She staggered back and Lex fell from her grip, fortunately behind her onto the roof.  
  
She glared at Superman now and started yelling at him, but he had no idea what she was saying. Was that Greek? Bruce would know. As Superman deflected another one of her punches, only to receive a roundhouse kick to his head, he hoped Bruce got here soon.  
  
She didn't allow him much time to think about that though, as she came at him full force. He could handle her hits to some degree, until she unsheathed her sword. He realized too late as she struck him, it must have been endowed with some sort of magic. It didn't break his skin, but the pain was real enough. A few more hits with that and he would be in no shape to save anyone, let alone Lex. She would have free reign to kill as many men as she could while he was incapacitated.  
  
He could no longer engage her defensively. As she ran at him, prepared to swing her sword, he reminded himself, he had no choice.  
  
*********************** 


	21. Chapter 20

chapter 20  
  
**************  
  
Batman and Shayera easily found the coordinates that Superman gave them. They loaded J'onn into the Javelin and took off, searching for Superman. Batman spotted their battle first and took over the controls, landing the Javelin on an adjacent building.  
  
On his way out, he pointed to Lex's crumpled body and ordered Shayera," Take that man and J'onn back up to the Watchtower."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
Batman ignored her and released a grappling hook as he ran. He swung onto their rooftop and started running towards tragic scene, unfolding in slow motion. He realized he was too late, no matter who was the victor.  
  
Diana had her sword raised over her head, about to strike Clark with all her power. Clark was already favoring his left side and limping, but had his fist cocked.  
  
He watched Superman pull back his fist. Diana's sword started coming down.  
  
the gun  
  
Tears were streaming down the Man of Steel's face. Diana's face was pure hate.  
  
his mother's cries  
  
Batman's legs couldn't move him there any faster as he watched in horror as Superman's fist connected one final time to her jaw. Diana's arms froze.  
  
gunshot  
  
Her head jerked back at an unnatural angle. Her sword clanged to the ground.  
  
blood   
  
She fell.  
  
Clark saw a shadow move past him and turned blood shot eyes to his friend. Batman never saw the ruddy dampness of tears marring Superman's otherwise chiseled features, focusing only on her still form.  
  
"I'm sorry Bruce. I had to. I had to stop her."  
  
Batman ignored him and walked with slow steps to Diana's body. Her eyes were open, a cold blue vacant stare, her head cocked unnaturally. He crouched next to her, close but not touching. His black cape was pulled around him. Superman remained frozen in his place, a respectful distance to watch and wait for his friend to grieve.  
  
Batman was scrutinizing the still body, looking for clues. This could not be Diana. He would find proof.  
  
An eternity went by before Clark broke the quiet.  
  
"Bruce?"  
  
"Shut up Clark."  
  
"Bruce, please. I loved her too."  
  
Batman was on his feet and before Clark. He started punching and swinging at Superman, who only stood there, waiting.  
  
Bruce, finally spent, stepped back. Clark took a step towards Diana's body, but Bruce interjected.  
  
"No. You don't get to touch her," his voice hoarse.  
  
Clark stifled the sob in his throat and obeyed. He remained frozen in place, the only movement his steady stream of tears.  
  
Bruce walked over to her instead and crouched next to her again.  
  
This time, he pulled off one of his gloves and slowly reached towards her face. His hand hovered for a moment before shakily smoothing away her hair. His fingers lingered on her face, tracing her features. He brushed his fingertips over her eyelids, shutting them.  
  
Clark's eyes dropped to the ground. He felt like an intruder.  
  
Bruce pulled his hand away and remained crouched next to Diana's body, staring at her before pulling off his mask, revealing a face damp with tears. He knelt forward and pressed a tender kiss on her dead lips.  
  
With a sigh, he pulled back and replaced his mask. He stared at her frozen features once more, memorizing every detail. His fingers lingered in her silky locks, but he eventually withdrew them.  
  
Batman knew his failure tonight would haunt him the rest of his days.  
  
******************************* 


	22. Chapter 21

chapter 21  
  
**************  
  
Her eyes snapped open and her hand went to his throat, lifting him with her as she rose, eventually floating a few feet in the air. With his bare hand grabbing at hers, he held up his gloved hand as a gesture to Clark to halt.  
  
Athena's words flashed in his mind. It was something he already knew but had yet to discover. Holding her their last night together. Feelings of peace, of serenity, he was whole. He knew.  
  
She was yelling at him in Greek. The dialect was ancient. He couldn't understand her, but maybe she could understand him.  
  
"Diana. Please!" His words were ragged, competing with his breaths. "You don't. . . Not you! Not the woman. I love."  
  
Her grip relaxed. Her pupils were still fixed and dilated as she stared at him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She dropped him to the ground and fell to her knees. She clutched her head in both hands as she rocked back and forth, sobbing. She saw her own face in a shattered mirror. She could see all the destruction she caused, all the people screaming as they ran away from her. She could see every person she hurt. Children bruised and bloody, were crying over their parents' bodies. Friends were pulling each other out of her way. Strangers were digging survivors out of rubble that she created. The victims ran through her mind. So many faces, until she saw some familiar ones. . .  
  
Diana jumped up, "Great Hera! Are you two alright?" She looked back and forth to Clark and Batman.  
  
Her voice was soft and still shaking with sobs, "J'onn, Flash, Shayera, John! Are they d--"  
  
She interrupted herself when she staggered back and gasped, "Shayera! The pain in her eyes, when she knew I betrayed her. . . I tortured a man! I caused him so much pain. . . I'm so sorry!"  
  
Batman and Clark could not keep up with her stream of consciousness. Clark looked over at Batman, waiting for him to do something. Batman just stood there, watching. As usual, he managed to find the most shadowy corner. Clark looked back at Diana, who was still thinking out loud, reliving one flashback after another.  
  
Superman approached her slowly. Diana looked up at him with wild eyes. "Hera forgive me, Kal, did I kill them? I could only watch myself do those things. I'm sorry! I couldn't control anything."  
  
"No, no one's dead," he grabbed her in an embrace, wanting to be her friend, but simultaneously wondering why Bruce didn't do this first. "No one died," he repeated over and over, telling himself that as well, as she repeated her apologies. There was a subtle shift in their embrace until it was apparent that Clark was the one crying and Diana held him.  
  
"Kal."  
  
"Oh God, Diana. I'm sorry. I tried to kill you."  
  
She was holding him now, cradling his head to her shoulder as he murmured his apologies over and over.  
  
"Kal, I understand why you did it. You had no choice. I'm sorry you were in that position."  
  
He stiffened and straightened up.  
  
She was smiling at him through her tears, a beatific smile that nearly brought him to his knees.  
  
"You would kill me rather than allow me to become a killer myself. You sacrificed your moral code in that moment to protect humanity. I know how hard it was for you. I'm sorry I placed that burden on you."  
  
He bowed his head reflexively, in awe and humbled by this woman who called him her best friend. She left a soft kiss on his forehead and stepped away.  
  
"Bruce."  
  
Batman was standing to the side, in the shadows, recovering from the shock of seeing her, the real her, alive again. In his brief vigil by her body, he had already accepted her death and determined he would seek vengeance against the person or thing responsible for darkening her soul-so-called gods, metas, humans, he didn't differentiate.  
  
"You were dead," he said stiffly.  
  
"I was," she acknowledged, "Ever since this started actually. I was outside of my body, forced to see my self being used to hurt everything and everyone I care about."  
  
She took a step closer to him. He didn't move, but continued to stare at her, his face devoid of emotion.  
  
"You saved me, in more ways than I can count, by admitting your love."  
  
He didn't respond, so she took another step closer to his shadowy corner.  
  
"You said you loved me."  
  
Another step.  
  
"I love you too, Bruce."  
  
Batman was getting frustrated. She didn't seem to understand that he failed. He failed his parents, Clark, the League, the world.  
  
He failed her.  
  
Diana guessed his internal debate and chanced a closer step.  
  
"If you only said you loved me only to break the curse. . . Just tell me," she challenged him.  
  
She pulled him towards her, her eyes pleading for his honesty. She was surprised when he broke the silence first.  
  
"I failed you. I couldn't figure it out fast enough, I couldn't say the words, and I couldn't admit the truth that I love you."  
  
She just shook her head through her tears. "No. I failed you. I'm so sorry."  
  
Impulsively, he grabbed her and kissed her. She sank into his embrace and returned his passion, sobs threatening to spill against his lips. She abruptly pulled away when she felt a familiar presence.  
  
"No, oh great Hera, no. Not yet. Please not so soon."  
  
He looked at her, his voice filled with only concern, "What's wrong?"  
  
She looked up at the sky and cried, "I'm sorry! Mother, forgive me! Just not yet! Please!"  
  
She continued to murmur a protest to the Pantheon as several Amazons jumped from the sky, presumably from invisible jets. Clark, who had maintained a respectable distance from his friends, now came flying over.  
  
"What is this?" He looked from Diana and Bruce to the Amazon Warriors.  
  
Diana grabbed Bruce and pressed her lips against his for one last kiss. She pulled away, choking on her tears. She pressed her lips together, imprinting the memory of his kiss, of that moment.  
  
"Bruce I love you. Always remember that."  
  
He grabbed her arm, his hand still bare, "What's going on Diana?"  
  
The Amazons grabbed her back, but Bruce wouldn't release his grip as his hand slid down her arm as she was pulled away. He was eventually only grabbing her hand. He held a batarang in the other, gloved, hand.  
  
"Diana? DIANA? CLARK HELP ME!" his voice was frantic.  
  
Superman grabbed the nearest one and tossed her out of the way.  
  
The other three immediately pointed the tips of their swords under Batman's chin, who only stared at them obstinately as he tightened his grip on her hand. Superman stopped mid step.  
  
"NO!" Diana screamed. They lowered their swords a millimeter and she added, "I'll come with you! Just no more bloodshed because of me."  
  
Bruce still clung to her hand as she backed away.  
  
"Let go of my hand, Bruce," she managed through her tears, "Please let me go."  
  
"Diana, you know I can't do that. I just got you back." He could not contain his tears anymore.  
  
"I can no longer be an ambassador of peace to Man's World," the words stammered out of her trembling lips, "I told you. I failed."  
  
She continued to pull away, surrounded by the Amazonian guard. "They have to take me back. I failed in my mission. I failed you."  
  
Bruce shook his head, if only he could express how much she had in fact succeeded, at least with him. But his voice abandoned him as he watched her make her goodbyes to his world.  
  
"Goodbye Kal. Tell the others how truly sorry I am. I love all of you so much and I am so sorry."  
  
"Diana, we already forgive you. We'll miss you." Clark tried to smile, but the pain was too deep for his two best friends and their short lived romance.  
  
She turned her attention back to Bruce. Her voice was softer.  
  
"Bruce. You have to let go now."  
  
He never loosened his grip on her hand, but she started sliding her fingers out as she backed away.  
  
"Diana," his voice was hoarse.  
  
"I love you, Bruce. But you have to let me go." Her voice was firm, despite her tears.  
  
"I won't. Not ever."  
  
She managed a small smile though still crying.  
  
"I know you won't, you stubborn man."  
  
She stifled a sob before whispering.  
  
"That's why I love you."  
  
With a heavy heart, she pulled her hand completely from his grip, taking the warmth from his hand as well.  
  
Batman watched her fade away and murmured his farewell to the rising sun.  
  
"Goodbye Princess."  
  
**********************  
  
the end. . . 


	23. Epilogue

**********************  
  
Epilogue.  
  
**********************  
  
Terry cursed under his breath. He was so late. Bruce was going to kill him. He stopped at the door leading to the Batcave and frowned.  
  
He heard laughter. The Jokers?  
  
He went down a couple steps and stopped, frozen.  
  
Bruce was holding a woman.  
  
The most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
  
She was wearing a toga.  
  
And they were slow dancing.  
  
There was no music playing.  
  
Yet they were dancing.  
  
And laughing.  
  
Bruce wasn't even holding his cane, but then again he actually looked a little younger. He stood a little taller, his shoulders looked broader, and that new smile he was sporting even smoothed out some wrinkles.  
  
"And then you dared insinuate that I could never hit you when we sparred!" she exclaimed, grinning.  
  
"I still can't believe you giggled," he was chuckling himself.  
  
"I did not!" she protested with mock indignation.  
  
He spun her and pulled her back to him.  
  
"I should warn you, I've turned into quite the dirty old man in my old age."  
  
"Does that mean I get to hit you again?"  
  
"You called that a hit last time?"  
  
She was about to retort, but saw Terry and stopped. She smiled at him. He was in awe. How did a cranky old recluse like Bruce know a woman like her? Was she after his money? Did he have an illegitimate daughter? Was he just letting everyone into the Batcave now?  
  
Bruce turned and pulled away from her, but wouldn't let go of her hand. Terry noted this with an amused grin.  
  
"Hey, Bruce, sorry to interrupt. I was just going to go out on patrol."  
  
"It's alright Terry, even though you're late. There is someone I would like you to meet."  
  
The woman and Bruce exchanged a smile. Terry was dumbfounded again, what would it take for something to get past this guy? And Bruce was smiling? He'd seen the old guy smirk, but never smile.  
  
She stuck out her hand, still beaming at him.  
  
"Hello Terry. Bruce has been telling me a lot about you."  
  
"Terry, this is Diana."  
  
He shook her hand, but glanced at Bruce, still a little confused. Bruce was never good at giving him a full explanation.  
  
"Princess, er, Queen of Themyscira," he added.  
  
'Diana' gave Bruce a 'look' and reproached, "I just told you I abdicated the throne." But Terry could hear the humor in her voice.  
  
Terry heard Bruce murmuring something, but the only word he caught was "Princess," and she laughed, a beautiful laugh that lit up Bruce's face.  
  
Bruce snapped out of their 'moment,' and looked back at Terry, who still looked confused. He hated geography.  
  
"How about 'Wonder Woman?'" Bruce's voice was losing patience, "Don't schools teach you kids anymore?"  
  
Terry's jaw dropped, "Wonder Woman?"  
  
He looked at 'Diana,' who winced.  
  
"But please call me Diana," and her radiating smile returned.  
  
Terry was still processing this. Wonder Woman? The Wonder Woman? With Batman? Mr. Grumpy and this sunny, cheerful, smiling goddess of a woman? And that was like forty or fifty years ago. She looked no older than her late twenties. Ever since donning the Batsuit, Terry started learning about his boss's old flings: the more notable being Catwoman, Barbara Gordon, Andrea Beaumont, heck, even Superman's wife, well, before they got hitched. But Wonder Woman? He never heard of that fling. As he looked at the pair though, he realized that was probably because she was never just a fling.  
  
Bruce was smiling at her, but when he turned back to Terry, his face was serious again. "She's been busy."  
  
Diana face was serious as well, "A civil war and the death of my mother kept me away, for far too long. But I'm back now."  
  
They turned to each other. She looked into Bruce's eyes with such tenderness, even Terry felt a little wistful. Bruce gazed back at her with tears in his eyes.  
  
She caressed Bruce's face and added, "For good."  
  
************************************  
  
The End.  
  
for real this time. g  
  
(author's notes: I hope you felt the bittersweet moments I tried to create. I certainly enjoyed writing this, despite all the angst and the fact I was bawling as I typed the last 2 chapter g. This was a chance for me to do a little more than just a straightforward lust and romance BM/WW fic. This was by no means a literal retelling of Orpheus and Eurydice, but I hope some of the overtones were noticeable.) 


End file.
